Original Sin
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post AoU. Seven years after Voldemort's death, Healer Helene Potter was just minding her own business working at St. Mungo's and trying to avoid the nickname of the 'Girl who Lived'. When Nick Fury arrives and offers her a job working for him, she immediately accepts in order to escape her own nightmares. She never expected to fall in love with a billionaire. Fem!Harry/Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Post AoU. Seven years after Voldemort's death, Healer Helene Potter was just minding her own business working at St. Mungo's and trying to avoid the nickname of the 'Girl who Lived'. When Nick Fury arrives and offers her a job working for him, she immediately accepts in order to escape her own nightmares. She never expected to find herself in an even more tangled of a mess and falling in love with a billionaire. Fem! Harry/Tony Stark.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived**

Twenty-four-year-old Helene Potter hated the stench on blood on her hands. She forced herself to blink once and then twice until she felt that the smell wasn't making her sick anymore. It was ironic, she guessed, a healer at one of the biggest hospitals for witches and wizards and she still got a little stomach sick when she smelled the blood.

She guessed it was because of all of the things that she had been through during her years at Hogwarts. Although she had fond memories of the school not everything was pearly and pink. She particularly remembered that in the final year, there had been a lot of deaths and a lot of blood.

For a second her mind flashed to the image of Tonks and Lupin's dead bodies that seemed to be engraved in her head. She shook her head and forced herself not to think about that anymore, although in reality Helene would probably end up thinking about it all through her shift. She tended to think more on her negative thoughts that in the positive. Come to think of it maybe it was just her conscience telling her that she hadn't visited Teddy Lupin in a while. After all she was his godmother.

"Drink this sir," Helene said somewhat distracted as she handed a purple looking potion towards the elderly man who looked absolutely miserable. Well, Helene though, he is suffering from dragon pox. For the past seven years ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts for the most part Helene had been stuck on the second Floor-Magical Bugs and Diseases.

It was Helene's favorite floor for there was enough work to keep her distracted through the day and she needed the distractions, there had been an outbreak of dragon pox near a small village so Helene had been unusually busy and her back and legs ached from the usual back and forth.

Helene couldn't believe how different her life had been ever since she had left Hogwarts, it was almost normal in a weird way. No one was after her, no one was planning her demise. Everything was well, then why was she feeling so damn shaky? Was she allergic to peace or something?

She bit her lower lip, it was weird. It was like she was waiting for something terrible to happen. It was like she was the only one not content with peace. Her thoughts drifted towards her friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger now known as Hermione Granger-Weasley and she couldn't believe how different their lives had turned out.

Ron was happily working as an Auror and he constantly told Helene about his adventures and cool things he saw on the job and Hermione was still working on S.P.E.W and quickly working up the corporate ladder, Helene wouldn't be surprise if Hermione ended up being minister of magic someday.

It seemed everyone had their life figured out except Helene. Ron and Hermione had gotten married as soon as they had graduated from Hogwarts. They already had a daughter Rose and a little boy named Hugo. They of course invited her to dinner and to birthday parties and Helene enjoyed them, but she still couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Maybe she was having a midlife crisis and wanted a little adventure.

"Healer Potter," Madam Foster's sharp voice was heard through the whole floor. Madam Foster was the head healer and supervisor where Helene worked. Ever since the first day that Helene had started to work there Madam Foster had warned her that there would be no special treatment and Helene had a feeling that she had never really like her at all ever since Helene had started working there. "Healer Potter, where are you?"

"I'm here Madam Foster," Helene answered as she went towards where Madam Foster was calling.

Madam Foster glared at her. "Didn't you hear me calling?" Before Helene could respond Madam Foster interrupted her. "You have a visitor waiting in the tea room. Find out what they want and then come back to work immediately."

Helene looked at her confused besides Ron and Hermione she didn't get many visitors, besides they were at work right and Helene usually visited Hagrid on school holidays or they send letters. "Did they say, who- "

"No, they did not say," Madam Foster said impatiently. "Just go Healer Potter and make it quick."

Not wanting to annoy the healer anymore for fear that she would punish her with a dreaded task, Helene thanked her and hurried up to the fifth floor where the gift shop and tea shop were located.

Like always it was crowded with witches and wizards visiting loved ones. Cynthia, a plump, looking witch that baked the best cakes and muffins that Helene had ever tasted waved her over. "Helene, dear your guests are waiting in my sitting room. I thought it would be more private I'll bring tea soon."

Ok, so it was definitely not Ron, Hermione, or Hagrid. It must be someone important someone from the ministry maybe, but Hermione would have mentioned something and Helene hadn't killed anyone lately or done anything illegal.

She stepped inside after thanking Cynthia and knocked on the door. Helene jumped back slightly when she saw a dark skinned man in a trench coat and wearing an eyepatch staring back at her. "Sorry," she said. "You scared me."

The man almost smiled. "My apologies, Miss Potter or would you prefer Healer Potter?"

"Helene is fine," Helene said dryly. "I've never been one for formalities. How can I help you, um- "?

"Nick. Nick Fury, but you can call me Director Fury." Fury said with a smile. "I am here to talk to you about joining SHIELD."

* * *

"Fifty bucks says that Fury is losing it," Tony quipped as he overlook the rest of his fellow Avengers. They were currently lounging in one of the rooms in the tower. Lazily sipping their beers and eating the occasional hot wing. "Does he seriously want to re-raise a decade long organization in a matter of days. HYDRA butchered SHIELD in the easiest way possible and he wants to raise it again so it gets infected again? The man does not learn."

"We should support him," Steve Rogers scolded him. "Do you honestly prefer the government to be calling all of the shots? Don't get me wrong I love the American government- "

Tony scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, yeah Rogers no one is accusing you of being un American. I guess you're right I rather have Fury in charge. I'll donate a hearty check to his cause, did he dare mention where he was going in such a hurry?"

Natasha took a sip of her beer. "He didn't say, but he did send some letters and this morning he got on a plane to god knows where."

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Partners in Crime**

"Why do you want me to join your program?" Helene tried to stop herself from moving her hands. That had always been one of her nervous gestures, well that and avoiding all problems that came her way. But at least this time she had a good reason.

Nick Fury-Director Nick Fury had just asked Helene-an English witch a rare opportunity. He had asked her to come to America and work for him. America. Helene knew of course that there were witches and wizards in America. But unlike the British they were more quiet about things and stricter and paranoid about rules. Helene didn't blame them especially since American places like New York seemed like the ideal places to attack.

"Excuse me?" Fury asked not really getting her answer. "I thought you would be thrilled."

"I am thrilled, happy even," Helene tried to say. "But I'm still asking why. America has wizards. Why not ask them to take over the job?" She was sure that Hermione and Ron would think she was positively crazy if she took the job. After seven years of dealing with Hogwarts and Voldemort, one would think that Helene would be happy settling down and what not.

But Helene was not happy. Her feet were twitching and she just wanted to fly, not spent her entire life being just a Healer at St. Mungo's and denying reporters interviews. Would she really be crazy if she accepted?

Fury shrugged. "They are either too scared or not interested. They run a pretty tight ship over there. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that there were no magical creatures that lived there."

Helene nodded. "They don't want to bring too much attention to themselves, the more attention they received- "

Fury nodded. "The more enemies. Unfortunately, sometimes that is a risk you have to take."

Helene nodded. "You said that you were rebuilding SHIELD, why rebuild it? What happened to it exactly? Since we live in a wizarding community, we don't follow much muggle news."

Fury nodded. "It was infected to say the least. By parasites, they slipped through right under our noses and we didn't have a clue. We were infiltrated by a Nazi organization called HYDRA. Over the years they got into our system and they took over everything. Getting rid of everything and starting over was the best option."

Helene nodded. "I'm listening and where exactly do I fit in your perfectly, crafted plan?"

Fury cracked a smile. "We don't want to be caught off guard, Helene. Ever. I don't like being vulnerable and I promise you that I don't make the same mistake twice. Our agents get injured and often that puts them out for weeks or sometimes months and I want to improve that. You practice healing. Your magic makes for a speedy recovery, that's what I want for my agents. There are going to be normal doctors as well for colds or the occasional bruised, but your magic Helene will make everything go much quicker."

Helene didn't respond and Fury looked slightly frustrated. "You seem unsure."

Helene raised an eyebrow. "Can you blame me? It would mean leaving my life behind."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for saying so, Miss Potter, but from my observations you don't seem particularly thrilled."

She opened her mouth to respond, but in all honesty, he had a point. She wasn't happy here. She found being here, dull work. "Isn't what you're asking me to do against the law. My law. I don't exactly want the Ministry of Magic coming after me, Director."

Fury shook his head. "That won't be a problem, Miss Potter." He said as he pushed a piece of paper towards her. "I got permission from the Ministry of Magic themselves, now don't look so surprise. You know how the government works, they don't want whatever we're dealing with to get to them. Not that I blame them with Voldemort you have had enough problems to deal with."

"So they want to throw me to the sharks." She asked dryly.

"No one if forcing you too."

"Aren't they? It sure seems that way." She didn't speak for a few minutes, but then she looked up. "Sixth months. I'll stay and work in your hospital for sixth months, if I don't like it I get to leave."

Fury nodded, pleased that Helene had made the right choice. His choice. "All right Miss Potter, sixth months will be the trial period, but I can assure you that won't regret it."

"With all due respect director I would like to make that inference for myself."

* * *

2:30 AM. How could it had gotten so late already? Most people at that time were already asleep. Not Tony though. Tony could hardly sleep. He hadn't really slept in the past few months except for a couple of hours every once in a while, when his body would shut down eventually.

Tony missed sleeping. The good kind of sleeping. Not the one where he was plagued with nightmares that he couldn't get rid of. He hated sleeping. In his mind going to sleep was like going to a rollercoaster-you never knew what you were going to expect. That's why he was grateful for coffee.

He heated another cup and took a sip. It definitely needed some whisky or something to make it stronger, otherwise he would never be able to keep himself awake. The rest of the tower was deeply quiet. They were either asleep or roaming around somewhere. Tony tried not to feel too lonely. But it was times like this that he missed Bruce the most. At least Bruce kept him company and didn't ask too many questions.

He dialed Bruce's number once again, but he was taken to Bruce's lame voicemail. "This is Bruce Banner, please leave a message after the- "

"Asshole, would it kill you to pick up the phone once in a while." He sighed. "Come back buddy, we miss you and don't worry, we'll figure something out. Call me." He hung up for the millionth time. He had been calling Bruce even since he had been MIA, but Bruce hadn't even sent him a text message.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to talk himself out of his tiredness. He glanced at his suit that stood in the middle of the room like a polished trophy. When was this going to end? At first he had loved being Iron Man, it had made him feel like his old self again, but things had become worse and the whole Ultron mess wasn't helping anyone.

Tony sighed. Maybe it was time to take a break.

* * *

"Helene, be reasonable, surely you haven't lost that ability-Rose, give Hugo back his toy, Hugo please don't cry." Hermione sounded frazzle as she tried to calm down her bickering children and trying to read a huge booklet of documents for the ministry at the same time. "You can't just accept a job for a random guy in a trench coat."

"He is not a random guy, Hermione," Helene said as she took little Hugo in her arms. "He was all over the news a few years ago, when Loki-was that his name attacked New York."

"But still that is no reason to go work for him," Hermione said. "You have a wonderful job here, Helene and Ron and I are here and Mrs. Weasley and everything you know. Is it worth it to go to America?"

She nodded. "I think it is Hermione."

"Oh, leave Helene alone, Hermione," Ron said as he came to the kitchen already eating a chicken drumstick. "She knows what she's doing."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Welcome to America**

After the Battle of Hogwarts Hagrid had helped Helene find a decent flat near Diagon Alley and therefore near Hermione and Ron. Thanks to her parents' inheritance she could live anywhere she desired too and surely a nicer place than this, but she liked her flat. It was small and cozy and she didn't have any noisy neighbors that would distract her or would be up in her business.

So Helene wasn't too sad when she packed the last of her bags and overlooked the flat. Fury had told her that he had gotten her a room back at the place where it would be the new SHIELD headquarters.

Fury had warned her that it probably wouldn't be as cozy as her flat back home, but Helene told him that it would be no problem. After all, with a little magic, she would surely make the place more comfortable. After all Mr. Weasley had made a tent feel almost like a house when Helene had gone with them to the Quidditch tournament. Besides she would probably be working all day and not in her room.

Helene wished that she could fly out by broom so that she could have time to think more clearly, but it would be a hassle since America wasn't exactly next door. It would be easier to travel, especially with her luggage via apparation. But truthfully even after these years it still wasn't her favorite method of transportation.

Helene had already said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who had turned into a blubbering mess and told her to a send a message via Helene's new owl Hera (though Hera was a beautiful black owl with white spots, Helene felt like she would never be able to replace Hedwig) if Helene had any difficulties. Both Hermione and Ron had wished her well, but she knew that they were skeptical if this whole trip was a good idea in the first place. Helene had quickly written to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall (who was now Headmistress of Hogwarts) to inform them of her decision and they both had reacted the same way that Hermione and Ron had. Helene wished that Sirius or Lupin were here, even Tonks they might have been a little excited for her instead of worried. Then again Helene was a magnet for disaster so she couldn't totally blame them for being worried that Helene was going to end up dead after Voldemort's last attempt.

Helene gave one quick overlook of her flat to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything and made sure her wand was securely in place. She hadn't seen this place, so it was going to be a little more difficult to apparate, but Fury had sent her a picture.

Helene took a deep breath and concentrated on the image, trying to imagine what it would be like and she suddenly felt like her whole body had been sucked through an incredibly small tube. Helene winced, this was the worst part. This is why she hated apparenting and therefore preferred the old ways of flying a broom.

"I will never get used to that."

Her eyes opened and she saw Director Fury standing in front of her. She felt her bags next to her. She had done it even though her legs felt shaky. She made sure that everything was in place. "Hi." She squeaked.

She looked around the half-finished building. It seemed like it was located in a basement of some kind because no sun seemed to be pouring from the windows. There were buckets of paint and lab equipment everywhere. "We're working on it. But we're almost finish." Fury said. "Stark has been helping us out here and there."

"Stark?"

"The guy in the red suit. Iron Man. Likes to make everything about himself." Helene nodded, she probably had seen him at some point, but there were so many Avengers that sometimes everything turned into a blur.

"Follow me, I will tell you where you're going to be working. Leave your bags. Someone will collect them and take them to your room."

Helen nodded as she followed Fury towards the part of the facility that was actually in decent shape. He led her towards the infirmary room where Helene would be doing most of the work. This would be an easier job than what she had to be doing at St. Mungo's. At least no one would be suffering from Dragon pox. It was a pretty large room with several beds and brand new medical equipment that Helene doubted that she would even use. Most of the time she only relied on her wand or any potions that she might make. But she suppose that the other Muggle doctors might have a use for them.

"State of the art," Fury said proudly. "Everything brand new, I'm sure you will have much used for it. If there is anything else you need, just let me know and I will get it for you."

"Of course, thanks." Helene said. "But everything seems fine. Who are the other doctors I will be working with? The other Mu-I mean human doctors."

Fury nodded. "Of course, doctors please come in so you can meet our head of the department."

"For now," Helene corrected him. "This is only a trial run, Director, I hope you remember that."

"I will have the last word Healer Potter. I hope you remember that."

A man with glasses in his early forties appeared followed by another woman in her late twenties. "Healer Potter, I would like you to meet Dr. Daniel Reynolds and Dr. Melissa Walcott. Dr. Walcott and Dr. Reynolds this is Healer Helene Potter. Miss Potter, Dr. Walcott and Dr. Reynolds know about your. . .abilities so feel free to speak freely."

Dr. Walcott looked at her curiously. "You don't go by Dr. Potter, Healer Potter?"

"No, we don't use the term doctor in our world. Please call me Helene."

"Then you must call me, Melissa." Melissa said as she squeezed her hand. "I have a feeling that we're going to be fast friends."

"It's a pleasure you have you here, Helene," Dr. Reynolds said as he excused himself to work on a patient. Fury told Helene that they needed to get going and led her towards the rest of the tour.

* * *

 _I need space, I need a break,_ no that sounded like Tony was breaking up with him. The elevator doors opened and Tony adjusted his three piece Armani suit. He was looking for Fury and surprise, surprise he was nowhere to be found when Tony needed him.

Normally he wouldn't even tell Fury that he was taking a break and jetting off to who knows where for some well-deserved me time. But then again Tony had started the whole Ultron mess, so it was probably the least thing that he could do.

He stepped inside the new headquarters, sniffling slightly at the paint. He heard Fury's voice and then another slightly feminine voice. He raised an eyebrow. Weird, maybe Fury had a mistress? Probably not, Fury was too high strung for dating, let alone sex.

As he got closer he notice a twenty something year old girl listening to Fury who was acting like a depressing Disneyland tour guide. The girl was dressed in jeans and a navy blue cardigan that hugged her skinny hips. She was small and skinny and behind her glasses her eyes were a vibrant green. Her dark, black hair was pulled into a messy braid and she actually looked like she was listening to Fury. "This will be a state of the art research facility, no government in the East Coast will have one just like it- "

"I paid for it." Both Fury and New Girl turned back towards him. "Just thought you should know."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Hopefully this chapter turned out all right, I've been feeling sick for the past few days and with midterms coming up things have been hectic. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Wand & Iron**

Helene blinked at him confused and Tony couldn't help but think that she had that innocent, gullible Bambi look that most girls in their twenties seemed to loose in their early teens. It was probably the glasses and the minimal makeup that's why she looked so young. Or maybe Tony was getting old.

"Stark," Fury seemed annoyed that Tony had interrupted his speech. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I just told the lovely lady here, I paid for it so technically I own it," Tony said as he joined them. "And since you don't bother answering your phone I was forced to come here. What's your name, Doll face?"

Tony saw the heat rise to her cheeks and he cracked a smile. She was an easy blusher, those were his favorite kind to tease. A puppy that wouldn't bite back. "Helene," Helene was glad that her voice didn't squeak. This man for some reason with his teasing reminded her of Draco Malfoy, except unlike Malfoy he didn't seem to have a malicious intent. Yet. "Healer Helene Potter. Director Fury was showing me around the facilities in where I would be working. Which I know you paid for." Helene quipped.

"Well, at least you learn fast. I'm Tony Stark." Tony said as he looked over at Fury. "Fury a word."

"Excuse us, Miss Potter," Fury said. "Let me talk to Mr. Stark, please feel free to look around."

Helene nodded as she pretended to be interested in building décor which currently were nothing but blank walls with smelly paint. She could feel her palms get sweaty. She could feel her self-doubts creeping behind her. Were Hermione and the rest of the people who had been trying to talk her out of taking this trip right? Was she doomed to fail? Everything was so different here than in the Wizarding world. Besides she didn't even know if she was going to like it here.

The only reason that she had taken this stupid job in the first place was because she wanted to keep her mind busy, otherwise she risked going to that dark place that was her mind.

Meanwhile a few feet away Fury and Tony were having their own private conversation. "What is it now, Stark? I rather not hear about another stupidity that you committed while I'm in the middle of a tour!"

"I didn't know that today was your schedule day for tours, my bad." Tony said sarcastically. "So who is Doll Face over there?" Fury didn't say anything at first and Tony began pressing him. "Come on Fury you know as well as I that if you don't tell me I have ways of finding out myself."

Fury gave an exaggerated sigh. "If you must know she's a well-respected, well known Healer. At least back in the magical community- "

"So she's from England and by magic community I assume you mean she's a witch," Tony interrupted him. He didn't know much about the world that Helene came from, Natasha had spilled a few juicy details on the rare nights when she had gotten drunk back at Avengers tower.

Fury nodded. "We have had too many casualties and too many injuries in the last few years. I don't want to risk that especially when I'm bringing SHIELD back again to its full strength. Helene kindly agree to fill in the post as head of the Hospital for a few months. If she likes it she'll stay permanently, if not she'll go back to the hospital that she was working at. So, Stark I kindly ask you not to screw things up."

Without waiting for Stark to respond, Fury headed back towards Helene. "Miss Potter, are you ready to resume our tour."

She nodded. "Of course, is Mr. Stark going to join us? He really seems to want to."

"You don't want me there?"

She flushed. "I didn't say that. I just meant that I didn't think anyone else was going to be joining us."

"Stark, leave!" Fury barked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll leave and let you enjoy your little tour. But Helene come to my tower at six. Drinks. It will give you a chance to meet everyone. Big tower with a huge A in the center of New York. You can't miss it."

Even though she had become of age years ago, she only drank the occasional Firewhisky at weddings or funerals. "I don't really- "

"Helene," Tony chided her. "I won't take no for an answer. It will be fun and a chance for you to get to know everyone. Believe me none of those guys are as fabulous as me so you won't be intimidated. Trust me."

Helene tucked back a curl. "Fine." She finally said. "I'll go. I'll see you at six."

* * *

"So, how is she? Is she nice? Does she talk about the wizarding community?" Steve had been following Stark around like a puppy dog ever since he had announced to his fellow Avengers that Helene would be joining them for drinks.

"Easy Barbara Walters," Tony said dryly. "I only meet her today and that was only for five minutes before Fury kicked me out. And she seems nice enough."

Natasha took a sip of her beer. "What did you say her name was?"

"Helene. Helene Potter. Dark hair. Pale skin. Slightly dorky glasses. Think pre-serum Steve." Tony grabbed a couple of bottles of champagne from the back of the bar.

"Hey!" Steve scowled.

"That name seems familiar," Natasha frowned. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Is it someone that you killed? Or someone that wanted you killed?"

Natasha shook her head and threw a pillow at Clint. "It has nothing to do with killing."

Wanda finally looked up from the magazine that he had been reading. "Still it amazes me that Fury even got a hold of her. The Ministry of Magic is a tough nut to crack."

Clint shrugged. "Apparently, Fury managed to get through them."

"Like he always does," Tony said murmuring under his breath.

"Mr. Stark, I wished that you would have told me that we would be having visitors. I would have made a soufflé." The newest tenant, Vision looked generally upset. Lately, Vision had been bored since there hadn't been much fighting and he had spent his days watching the cooking channel and making everyone his guinie pigs. Most of his meals weren't exactly edible.

Tony and the rest of the team exchanged looks. "Uh, Vis thanks for the offer but we're fine with drinks. Helene wasn't exactly expecting dinner." The doorbell rang and Tony stood up. "Speaking of the witch."

Nat rolled her eyes. "You're not funny."

"Oh, Nat please. I'm hilarious." Tony opened the door and he greeted her. Helene had changed from her jeans into a simple red dress that Ginny had practically forced her to buy last summer. She had even managed to get a bottle of Firewhisky at the last minute thanks to Hermione who had sent it via Hera "Helene, you made it. Come on in."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoyed Helene and Tony's first meeting! I decided to post a chapter this week instead of next week before I get crazy studying for midterms. Also, little side note here my midterm for Linguistics is on Thursday and by the way things are going the only way I'm going to pass is if some sort of miracle occurs which knowing my luck won't happen. So, my lovelies, pray, chant, dance, use your lucky pencil whatever little ritual you have and bring me luck! Now back to studying, enjoy your week and for my fellow University students good luck on your midterms!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Getting to Know You**

"Hey, come on in," Tony said as he took the bottle from her. He studied it closely. Firewhisky. "Where did you get this? I never heard of it."

"It's Fireswhisky. Hermione, a friend of mine send it. It might be a little strong." Helene wondered if she should have gotten Butterbeer instead, but because they went through a lot she assumed that these guys liked something that was strong. She could feel her palms sweating. She had always been a little nervous and awkward when it came to meeting people, she just hoped that it didn't show.

"Believe me we've tried Thor's wine from Asgard, it made us pass out for three days. We can handle this. Come on in, Helene." Tony led her towards the living room. "Helene this is everyone. Everyone this is Helene. Usually there is one more person, Bruce here, but he's currently- "his jaw tensed up. "Well he's not here right now."

The rest of the Avengers took turns saying hello and introducing themselves. Helene wondered how they knew so much about her, when she knew so little about them. But she had a feeling that Tony had blabbed or Fury had told them to avoid a surprise. Helene had a nasty feeling that he was secretly trying to recruit her for the Avengers and she hoped that she was wrong because she had enough wars to last a lifetime.

"I'm Helene Potter," Helene said once everyone had introduced each other as Tony offered her a glass of the Firewhisky. She took a sip and grimaced, she didn't know how Hagrid could swallow this stuff in less than five seconds. "I'm going to be running the hospital wing for SHIELD."

"Impressive," Steve said. "For someone so young. If you don't mind me asking how did Fury find out about you?"

Helene shrugged, she didn't know how to explain how Fury had found her either and how he convinced her to basically run SHIELD'S hospital for six months. "Oh, you know Fury somehow he always finds out about you. It must be the eyepatch or something."

"Well currently you're Fury's precious diamond," Natasha said. "It's not going to be easy that's for sure."

"Believe me, I can handle it," she noticed that Tony was about to drink the entire Firewhisky that he had poured himself in one gulp. "I wouldn't do that- "

Tony gagged. "Shit, this stuff is strong. What do they put in here?"

"I told you," Helena said as she took one of the glasses that Tony had filled up, "It takes practice."

"Fine, show off I'll be right back," he raced towards the minibar.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Forgive Stark he can't stand it when someone is better at something other than him. Especially when it comes to drinking."

"Here found it," Tony said as he came back with a half empty bottle decorated with lacy cloth around it

"Stark, no, Clint argued "Do you remember what happened last time? Half of us passed out and I almost ended up in the emergency room."

"What is it?" Helene asked not sure that she wanted to know.

"Some of Thor's special Asgardian wine." Tony cocked an eyebrow "Care for a sip?"

Natasha snorted, "Ignore the idiot, Helene you don't have to drink it, Tony put it away."

"No, I'll drink some." Helene said not wanting to dodge Tony's teasing especially since he seemed to be the kind of person to not forget about cowardice. Tony looked impressed as he poured her a small glass. Helene took a sip. It was way stronger than Firewhisky and it burned her tongue "This is disgusting."

Clint whistled slightly. "Well you lasted more than me, I'll give you props."

* * *

After half choking the appetizers that Vision had made while Tony has been trying to get Helene drunk, Helene had asked if she could take a tour of the magnificent tower. Steve had offered while Natasha had forced Tony to stay behind to clean the mess that Tony had made while trying to get her drunk.

Steve had so far shown her the labs and a few other knickknacks and even though Helene had seen far more advanced things in the wizarding world, she couldn't help but be impressed. Tony might be an annoying ass, but damn the man was smart. Smart enough to create all of this. She was surprised that he didn't brag about it more often.

It had been nice of Steve to show her around, he reminded Helene of Neville except he wasn't clumsy and he looked like a live action figure.

"Do you miss your home?" Steve asked.

Helene shrugged. "I do sometimes, I miss my friends and I liked my job. But perhaps peace doesn't agree with me." She shrugged off slightly embarrassed. "I was bored back home. I felt restless."

Steve gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's not uncommon and there's nothing weird about it. I felt the same way. I should have been happy that the war was over, but I just felt numb like there had to be something else. It couldn't just be done."

Helene nodded as she looked outside towards the bright New York city buildings. There was nothing like this back home most of the houses were still clustered little village houses. Diagon Alley was still one of the most modern places, but it still looked nothing like this.

"Did Tony do all of this my himself?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, this was his creation, this was his baby."

* * *

"There are you happy now?" Tony asked Natasha once he had placed the last of the silverware back at the bar. "You do know that I have a cleaning staff and I pay them to do this kind of thing, right?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "And I don't care." She looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone else was staring at the TV. "What's your deal with Helene anyway?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Tony you're acting like a first grader with their first crush, all of that teasing."

"I tease everyone," Tony defended himself. "Except you because you would kill me. I'm not interested in Helene, Nat. She's a kid. She still has that confused Bambi look going for her."

"Fine," Natasha said, but she didn't sound truly convinced. "But don't scare her off, she's the only competent doctor we have had working in the medical ward in years not to mention a witch. Besides there's a shortage of women in this boys' gang and I don't need Helene to run off because you're too busy acting like a horny puppy."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You say the nicest things besides after Pepper, romance is the last thing on my mind."

* * *

It was almost eleven, Helene couldn't believe that it had gotten so late. She held back a yawn as Tony walked her towards the exit. "Thank you for having me over, your friends are nice."

"Tonight they're nice. Don't get used to it." Tony warned. "So I guess I'll see you around."

She nodded. "Well, if you ever injure yourself I'll be there."

Tony smirked. "We'll maybe I'll have to bang myself against the wall or something."

"You're cheeky."

"The pot calling the kettle black."

Helene had been about to respond when she frowned. Was it her imagination or was the ground moving? No, it wasn't her imagination, the ground was shaking. She heard glasses break and pictures falling off the walls.

Tony looked around. "What the hell-"

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Death and All His Friends**

Helene winced as she felt something jab her right foot. She saw a piece of rock that was preventing her from being able to move it. She pulled the piece of rock away and inspected her foot. There was no blood and it wasn't broken. It was a just a little sore, but it would go away soon she was sure of that.

She stood up and dusted off the smoke and dirt from herself, thought she didn't know why she bothered especially since pieces of the destroyed building surrounded her. Everything around her was either destroyed or at some point of being destroyed. The top half of the tower was missing and she could peer outside where the walls had once been and down below to the city. She could hear people around her screaming. Crap, what had happened?

Helene had heard of earthquakes, but they never had them in the wizarding world and this type of earthquake. . .she didn't know why, but it didn't seem normal. All the power had gone out as well. She pulled out her wand. "Lumos."

She managed a small smile. Finally, she could see. She heard another grumbled of ruble and she saw pieces flying away from her. She took a step back, until she saw Tony in his suit. "Tony, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said. But he didn't sound very sorry. He started looking around for his teammates, they all had gone to bed by the time that Helene and Tony had said their goodbyes. "Do you know what the fuck happened here?"

Helene shrugged. "I'm guessing earthquake."

She saw Tony's jaw clenched. "No, that was no earthquake. This was something stronger. You sure your Ministry of Magic friends aren't pissed about this?"

Helene shook her head. "They knew this was only temporary, besides I had to sign a bunch of forms before they even allowed me to come here. Even the Ministry of Magic were ok with me coming here as long as I don't cause trouble. Where are the others? Speaking of which, how did you even managed to get your suit in time."

Tony shrugged as he showed her a device strapped to his wrist that looked like an overlarge watch. "I pressed this button here and it gives me my suit. I'd explain more in detail, but first we need to find everyone else. I imagined that you don't have some sort of Avengers tracking device in your handy little wand there."

"No, but I got something better." She pointed her wand to the sky. "Protego." A shimmery, light blue light surrounded the remains of the tower. "It's a spell it will keep us safe just in case another earthquake or whatever happens again, and at least this won't cause too much commotion. Muggles won't be able to see that it was fixed, I mean people." She pointed her wand again to the destroyed building and Tony watched as they building slowly started being reconstructed to how it was. "I suspected it would be easier to look for everyone when they aren't buried in rubble."

"Stark!" they heard a voice cry out.

Helene turned to Tony. "That's Natasha, what room is she in?" she looked back to Tony and saw that he had turned slightly pale and that he was breathing hard. "Tony, what room?"

"Ninth floor," Tony finally managed to say. Helene nodded as she grabbed Tony's hand to apparate towards the ninth floor. Tony felt as if he was being squeezed down a very small tube. It was not a pleasant experience.

They saw Natasha huddled on the floor, there was some blood on the side of her forehead and her left leg was in a very unusual position. Helene grimaced, broken. She was surprised that she hadn't scream the place down. Wanda was standing by Natasha. "Natasha and I were talking when all of this happened. I had been in the middle of helping when everything returned to normal. I'm guessing it was your doing?"

Helene nodded, her eyes never shifting away from Tony. Helene was used to by now to Tony being a smart mouth, but currently right now he wasn't saying anything. He kept staring at Natasha as if Natasha were dead and not just cursing her blasted leg. "Tony-Tony," Tony finally looked up at her with a dazed expression. "Why don't you and Wanda go check to see where the rest of them are while I take care of Natasha. If anyone else is injured give me a holler."

"Got it," Tony seemed grateful for the excuse to leave the room. "She's going to be ok, right? I mean she is useful."

"Nice, just shut up Stark before I use my good leg to rearranged your jaw." Natasha said sarcasm dripping from her voice. Her face paled. "You need to get Clint, he had been sitting on the roof when this happened."

Wanda nodded as she bit her lip. "Come on, Stark."

"What kind of idiot likes hanging out in roofs anyway."

Once they were both gone Helene turned back to Natasha who gave her a small smile. "And then there were two."

Helene smiled. "Does anything hurt besides the leg?"

Natasha shook her head. "I got lucky that a piece of concrete didn't crush my skull, my lower back hurts, but I'll probably be ok. I would really appreciate it if you could fix my leg though."

Helene nodded, glad that she could finally focus on her area of expertise. "This might be a bit warm, but it won't hurt." She positioned her hands above Natasha's leg and started mumbling a spell under her breath. The area glowed a warm yellow and Natasha relaxed a little.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so shoot."

Helene hesitated a bit, not knowing how to ask the question exactly. "Does Tony always get like this?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Like what, exactly?"

Helene bit her lip. "Well, when he saw you hurt, he looked kind of freaked out. . .I thought it was because of the blood, but he looked sick to his stomach. He looked tense, like he was in the middle of a panic attack."

Natasha grimaced, "Tony. . .Stark has been through a lot. And with everything with the Ultron mess, well he's been tense. He's worried about safety, worried about everyone's safety. To the point of a paranoid mess. He's suffering from PTSD whether he likes to admit it or not."

Helene bit her lip. "So, he's not completely the sarcastic jerk he wants everyone to believe."

"Not exactly the welcome party you were expecting to come home to, right?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Helene shrugged. "To be completely honest based on my luck this doesn't surprise me at all."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Clint practically hollered at Helene. "Would it kill you to be more gentle?"

Helene rolled her eyes as she covered Clint's arm with purple liquid made from Dragon's scales, unicorn horn, and fairy wings. Clint sniffed his nose at the smell, it smelled even worse than rotten eggs, but it would heal Clint's injuries.

"You're lucky that you're even alive," she snapped at him. "Being on the roof what were you thinking, you're lucky that you only had a broken hip and arm."

"Well, I wasn't expecting some kind of freaking earthquake to happen."

Helene grimaced. "Believe me I don't think it was an earthquake." Clint and Helene's conversation was cut shut when they heard Tony and Fury arguing.

"-What do you mean you don't know what happened? That's why I gave you these machines, Fury so that you can tell things before they happen."

"Stark, for the last time none of your fancy machines can help when we are dealing with forces beyond our control."

"Were you still going to give me that lame excuse when we were squished to death?"

"Tony," Helene interrupted him. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"What?" Tony said irritably once Fury had left.

Helene crossed her arms over her chest. "You need to control yourself. You getting angry isn't going to solve anything. The good thing is that no one was seriously injured and that everyone got out safe." Tony didn't respond, he just looked irritated with her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," his face softened slightly. "Look, kid don't worry about me, ok? Believe me I've handled worse."

She tilted her chin. "I'm not a kid anymore and so have I."

"Potter, Stark," Fury interrupted them, his jaw clenched. "Get you asses here, Dr. Selvig wants to share some news."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Time and Place**

Dr. Selvig was a short man with short white hair and wearing a plaid shirt. By the time that Helene and Tony had arrived Dr. Selvig was still muttering to himself while the rest of the Avengers gathered around the round table waiting for him to present his findings.

Fury cleared his throat and interrupted Dr. Selvig from his pacing and muttering to himself. "Dr. Selvig, Stark and Potter are here are you ready you share your findings?"

"Oh, of course," Dr. Selvig looked a little surprised to be addressed, apparently lost in his own mind. He fixed his shirt and shook Helene's hand. "Welcome Miss Potter, Fury has told me a lot about you. I look forward to asking you a few questions if you have time to answer them that is. I find the wizarding world quite fascinating and I'm afraid that sometimes not even my science adds up."

Helene nodded politely as Tony rolled his eyes rudely and took his seat next to Steve who gave him a scolding look. Helene took the seat next to Tony and Natasha broke the silence. "Well, now that Helene cured us all- "

"Easy for you to say," Clint murmured.

Natasha spoke over him. "Perhaps you can express your findings, Dr. Selvig."

Dr. Selvig nodded as if he had remembered why he was here in the first place. Tony murmured next to her that after the "Loki" incident Dr. Selvig had gone "cuckoo" and he continued to make coo noises until Steve kicked him.

"What did you find, Dr. Selvig?" Wanda asked as she twisted a dark curl around her finger. "Is it HYDRA?"

Helene noticed that Steve stiffened and he looked tensed. Dr. Selvig shook his head. "HYDRA? No, Wanda HYDRA may be powerful, but in my career even after Thor I never did see something like this. An earthquake of this magnitude has never been recorded, at least not in the United States."

"So, it was not geographical?" Vision prompted.

"It was not," Dr. Selvig said as he pointed to the screen. "Now I wish that Dr. Banner was here with me, he might have helped me with things that I am missing, but I'm positive in my findings. What caused the earthquake must do with something out of this realm. Nothing human could have cost it. Gods, wizardry, I'm not sure exactly what, but it was not from around here."

Helene could feel her cheeks become hot as everyone stared at her. "Do you have anything else? Earthquakes aren't exactly common where I'm from either."

Dr. Selvig shook his head. "No, it happened so fast I'm afraid that I wasn't able to capture any more data, but I will continue to keep looking. I just thought that you should know. I will keep you inform."

Fury cleared his throat and nodded. "That's it. You can go now. I just wanted to keep you informed. Helene stay back for a bit."

Helene waited until everyone had left to approach the director. "Is something wrong? I'm sorry, but earthquake doesn't exactly scream wizardry."

"I know." Helene noticed that Fury looked tired and frustrated. "I'm just asking you to write to your friend, the one who works for the ministry."

"Hermione."

"Yes, her. Ask her if she has heard anything in the rumor mill and if you have any suspicions, tell me."

Helene nodded. "I will." She gave Fury's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she headed to her room. She saw that Hera was waiting impatiently for her holding a letter in her beak. Hera bit her lightly on the finger as she removed the letter. "Ow," Helene frowned. "You're feeling vicious today, aren't you?"

Hera gave a small huff as she accepted the two owl biscuits that Helene put on her cage. Helene unfolded the letter and immediately recognized that it was from Hermione. She recognized the neat, cursive letters.

 _Dear Helene,_

 _I hope you are doing wonderfully in your new job, but I'm sure you are. You are an excellent healer and all your patients at St. Mungo's liked you. I'm writing to tell you about the rumors that have been surrounding the ministry of magic lately._

 _Keep in mind that these are just rumors and only those with a higher position know the truth, but rest assure I will make sure everything goes out in public. But since you're living in New York I though you should know this._

 _The Golden Pyramid has been stolen. In case you, like Ron fell asleep in class one too many times and didn't bother reading any of the books I recommended over the summer I will tell you what the Golden Pyramid is. It was created in 1909 by Robert Wells in England using dark magic and it nearly killed Wells in process._

 _He disappeared in 1912 before anyone in the ministry could capture him, but he caused a lot of mayhem before then. Apparently, the pyramid serves almost as a timer of some sort with a blue arrow in the middle on one of the triangles that can be moved to either one of the three corners of the triangle. If pointing up it can change the weather in disastrous ways, if it points on the left mind control, and if pointing on the right it controls magic. I believe the whole idea is rubbish and it is someone's idea of a bad joke since the Golden Pyramid is carefully guarded, but I wanted you to hear it from me and not some idiot. When are you coming to visit? We miss you! Ron, Hugo, Rose, and I send you our love!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

For Helene, the morning couldn't have come sooner, it seemed an eternity before the sun rose over her tiny bedroom and before she could visit the Avengers tower at an appropriate time. She quickly brushed her dark hair into two braids and nervously chewed on a granola bar as she watched the news. She had known that this whole "peace era" was too good to be true.

Helene had probably jinxed it the second that she had stepped foot in New York. She watched as the news lady delivered the news that everyone in New Yok was suffering and that some of the buildings were half destroyed, all except Avengers tower who seemed to be in miraculous condition.

She winced, maybe she had gone a bit too far in the whole remodeling especially since Muggles seemed to noticed everything. The clock finally hit nine and Helene headed outside. This was one of the things that Helene hated about living in the big city, she could hardly apparate anywhere without risking being seen by muggles.

It took her about forty-five minutes to understand how the subway situation worked before she finally found herself in front of Stark Tower. "Friday, it's me."

"Welcome, Miss Potter." Friday said as the double doors opened. "The Avengers are on the tenth floor, the elevators are to your right. But perhaps you wish to apparate that will surely be faster."

Helene nodded as she apparated to the tenth floor, Clint stepped back nearly dropping his orange juice in the process. "Geez, Potter will it kill you to give me a warning?"

"Sorry." Helene said as she looked around. Wanda and Vision were glued to the television screen, Natasha was making waffles, and Steve was helping Natasha cook, but from the looks of it he was doing a lousy job.

Natasha noticed the queasy look on Helene's face and stopped munching on a waffle. "Ok, what is it?"

Helene cleared her throat. "We have a problem."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Welcome Home, Old Friend**

"Helene, calm down you're not making any sense," Wanda said as she frowned and looked at the brunette who was doing her best not to confuse everyone with her stuttering while trying to remember everything that Hermione said in her letter.

"Yeah, I got lost between something of a pyramid and something about the ministry." Clint said dryly. "Would you mind repeating that again, Helene?"

"Gladly," Helene said as she tried to slow down and she tried to remember that these people knew nothing about the wizarding world and that the confused faces that were staring back at her were normal. She reminded them about what Dr. Selvig had said and that she had received a letter from her friend Hermione who worked at the ministry who had let her know that a magical object had been stolen known as the Golden Pyramid which was known to cause disasters. And as she had reminded them, they had already gone through one disaster one that could have easily been caused by someone using the Golden Pyramid. Unfortunately, the Avengers didn't seem to grasp the dangers of the possible situation because they were still staring at Helene as if she should be sent to a mental institution. "You don't believe me." Helene said dryly. "Of course."

Steve flushed. "It's not that it's just everything seems a little too. . .far-fetched."

"How is it far-fetched?" Helene said losing her temper slightly. "Would you rather wait until things get worse before you start believing that this may be the possible cause?"

Clint raised his hands in mock surrender. "Look, Potter- Rogers is right. I agreed that this is a possibility, but like you said it is a maybe option. Nothing is set in stone. Besides I thought we had our own Ministry of Magic here that took care of all magical situations."

"They do," Helene said. "But it wouldn't be the first time that they missed something." She looked at the still faces. "Please tell me that you don't think I'm crazy for thinking that some psycho is probably using a stolen dark artifact as their own personal plaything."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Natasha said with a raised eyebrow. "But the team is also right Helene, even if it were true we don't have enough proof to confirm it, for all we know it could come from someplace like Asgard. They have magic as well. I hate to say it, but we need to wait until either Hermione confirms that whoever stole it is running wild in America or if it's something else completely."

"Although," Vision spoke up. "Mr. Stark, still hacks Director Fury's files. Even now, everything he gets send Tony also receives. Maybe there is something he missed. You should ask him."

"How did he manage that?" Wanda asked slightly amused. "Fury warned us that apparently, he put extra security."

Vision hesitated. "Apparently, it wasn't enough to stop Mr. Stark. He hacked Director Fury's computer on the first day."

"Of course, he did," Natasha murmured. "That will never change."

"For once it's a good thing though," Wanda pointed out. "Tony is in his lab in case you want to speak to him."

Steve took a couple of waffles from the toaster. "I still think it's quite a far-fetched idea especially with the Ministry of Magic here."

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry," Helene said before she disappeared towards the elevator. She found Tony's lab quickly thanks to Friday. When she saw it, she took a moment to appreciate it.

There were dozens of machines there as well as computers and screens. There were tools and plans plastered all over the large lab and Helene saw dozens of Iron Man suits waiting for Tony to put the final changes on the suits. There was loud music playing in the background that Helene could barely hear herself think. "Like what you see?"

She looked up and saw Tony perched up in a chair while at the same time clicking on his computer. Helene saw charts in the background, but she had no idea what they meant. "You really don't do anything half ass, now do you?"

Tony twisted his facial features into a mocking scolding look. "Don't let Grandpa Steve hear you say that, otherwise he will make you put a dollar in the swear jar."

Helene laughed. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I wished. How did you think he paid for his fancy new motorcycle?" he stood up. "Ok, spill it doll face you have that worry look on your face again. I think you should know that is not a good look for you."

Helene rolled her eyes, "Vision mentioned that you hacked into Fury's files and that you may be able to help me with a theory that I have."

"What kind of theory?"

"I think I know what caused the major earthquake in New York."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You do? Do tell."

Helene quickly told him what she had just told the rest of the Avengers, but Tony looked even less convinced that Steve. When he started shaking his head, she found herself snapping. "Don't shake your head at me! Why does everyone think that I'm crazy for even thinking that this might actually be a real possibility?"

"Calm down, Helene," Tony said. "There are just too many what if's. Even if your magic little artifact was stolen why would whoever took it be doing in little New York?"

"The same reason everyone else is so fond of attacking it," she said. "Look will you just help me. If I can't find anything I'll admit I'm wrong and we'll leave it at that."

"Deal," Tony said. "But can it wait until later this evening? I'm busy working on reinforcements."

Helene frowned. "Reinforcements?"

Tony looked towards the dozens of Iron Man suits. "Reinforcement. More protection, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be caught off guard."

She hesitated. "Tony isn't this a little much? I mean do you really need these many suits?"

"They are protection, doll face," Tony said quickly. "I'll see you tonight. Now stop worrying, it's probably nothing."

* * *

Later that evening Helene nibbled on the last of her pizza slice feeling exhausted as she looked at the computer screen that they had been staring at for the past two hours. "There is really nothing to back it up, except the earthquake."

"And that can be something else," Tony said as he stuffed his fourth pizza slice in his mouth. "Sorry, Helene, but it seems that you lost this round."

"Still, I was so sure." She yawned. "I'm going back to my place, I can handle only so much disappointment for one night."

"Why don't you stay?" he offered. "There are plenty of beds, we can have a sleepover and I already heard the tale that you got lost on the subway. It was hilarious."

"It was one time," she huffed. "And I'm perfectly capable of apparating."

"So, you say," Tony said, "Honestly, stay. I would like some normal company for once."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe. I'll think about it. Can I have some coffee?"

He nodded. "Help yourself in the kitchen." Helene went towards the kitchen and she heard noises of someone fumbling. "Nat? Steve? Is that you, well you were right, it is a false alarm- "she stopped short when she saw someone she had not met. Someone with crooked glasses and dark, curly hair. She raised her wand.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, please don't use that on me. I'm Bruce. I'm Tony's friend. And I'm thinking I probably should have knocked."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Flirt**

Helene wouldn't put her wand down no matter what this guy was telling her to do. He seemed harmless and he was even wearing glasses like her. Not that wearing glasses made someone innocent, of course but Helene thought he looked totally harmless. But she had been fooled enough times by "harmless" looking people and she didn't want to be fooled again, especially if this guy turned out to be an enemy.

Bruce was still refusing to put his arms down and he even raised them up a little as if to prove to Helene that he was harmless. He cleared his throat and said. "I really am one of Tony's friends. I can prove it, ask anyone. You really don't have to keep pointing that at me. Um, Friday?"

"He is indeed one of Mr. Stark's friends," Friday chirped helpfully.

Helene tightened her grip on her wand. "Thank you, Friday. But if you don't mind I would like to hear it from Mr. Stark himself. Can you tell him to come here, please?"

The two of them stood in awkward silence until they heard the sound of footsteps. "Helene, was is it, can't you figure out how to work a simple coffee machine?" his joking tone subdue when he walked in on the scene that Helene and Bruce were making in the kitchen. "Geez, Helene did you have to go all fight club on the guy?"

She looked confused. "All what?"

"A movie with Brad Pitt," he shook his head. "Never mind, I need to catch you up on your pop culture references or you won't understand half of our conversations. The point that I'm trying to make is that this guy is a friend. You don't have to attack him, though I appreciate the offer."

Helene lowered her wand and forced herself to relax. A pink blush formed on her cheeks, maybe her Hogwarts days paranoia hadn't completely dissolved. Whatever, Lord Voldemort wasn't something that people normally forgot even after a few years. She tucked back her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this paranoid. . .most of the time. I'm still getting used to everyone that lives here."

Bruce shook his head. "No worries, believe me I'm used to having people point weapons of mass destructions at me. It was my fault, knowing that the people that live here could have me down on the floor in ten seconds flat- knocking would have been the better solution." He offered his hand. "So, it seems that we should do the whole getting to know your ritual again. I'm Bruce Banner. Tony and I have worked on a few things together."

"Yep." Tony patted his shoulder. "Saving New York from aliens, destroying New York, him being a bad therapist, creating Ultron one of the biggest mistakes that we have ever made- "

"I have a feeling that if you continue we're going to be here all night," Helene interrupted as she shook Bruce's hand. "I'm Helene Potter. I just arrived from New York a few days ago, courtesy of Director Fury."

Bruce nodded. "No kidding, Fury already had me replace as an Avenger. Well, I do think it's great that we're adding more girls on the team."

Helene shook her head. "Oh, I'm not an Avenger, Merlin no. I'm trying to stay out of trouble for once. Director Fury asked to come in as a healer since sometimes there is a range of injuries." Helene suddenly understood who this missing Avengers was and she cursed at herself for being such an idiot and not recognizing him in the first place. "You're the hulk."

There was an awkward silence until she blurted out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you know you're big and green-wait, that wasn't it- "

"Helene," Tony broke the awkwardness. "Dummy brewed some coffee back at the lab when I assumed that you didn't know how to turn on the coffee pot."

"Thanks," she murmured. "And I'm sorry, about, um everything."

Bruce gave her a half smile. "No problem, I'm used to it."

"I'm sure, but you shouldn't have to be." With that last comment, she went back towards the lab.

"She's nice," Bruce mused. "I just hope Fury and his plan don't ruin her. They have that effect on people." He turned back to Tony who was serving himself a drink back at the bar. "You're mad."

"No, I'm not mad." Tony said. "Just annoyed, but I admit I have myself to blame mostly for your disappearing act."

"I just needed some time," Bruce said softly. "To think. Nothing personal Tony, Ultron. . .Ultron just opened a lot of old wounds."

"Where did you go?" Tony handed him a glass of whisky. "India?"

Bruce shrugged. "For a few weeks, then I couldn't stand it. I went to Idaho for about two months though." Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm back though for good now. Did I miss anything besides our lovely new guest? Is she staying here?"

"Nope," Tony said. "She usually stays back at HQ, I was just helping her follow a lead that apparently takes us to the land of nowhere."

He paused. "Is there anything between you?"

He snorted. "What me and Helene? No, what gave you that idea. She's just a kid, one with slightly dorky looking glasses, but still a kid nonetheless."

"Sorry, I was just asking." Bruce said. "Tony, I know the break up with Pepper was hard, but that doesn't mean that you need to shut yourself down."

"I'm not," he grabbed a bottle of Tequila. "You own room is just how you left it. I assume you don't want to wake everyone else."

"No. I'll say hi tomorrow. Good night Tony."

"Night."

* * *

Helene shook her head when Tony placed the bottle of tequila on the table. "No way, I agreed to sleep over. I didn't agree to drink especially after what happened last time."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, Potter stop being so vanilla. You need something to take the edge off. You were pretty disappointed after all."

"That doesn't mean I want to drink myself to death." Tony wiggled the cup in front of her. "Fine, one drink. That's it."

"Fine. Be boring. Let's play 21 questions."

"21 what?"

"Questions. The point of the game is to get to know the other person, we will each take turns asking each other questions. Avoid yes or no answers. I'll start would you rather be a witch, but very unhappy for the rest of your life or be human, but live happily."

"The first option." Helene said. "Becoming a witch gave me great happiness, I doubt I would be happy as a human. Ok, my turn would you rather give up your drinking or your precious suit."

"Meanie. Ok, suit. I need my daily serving of alcohol."

"You seriously have a problem."

"And you're a pessimist, what's your point?"

Helene rolled her eyes as she accepted Tony's drink. "Ok, your turn."

By the second round of 21 questions everything was spinning for Helene and the questions that she and Tony kept asking each other were becoming a tad ridiculous. She fixed her glasses which were slightly crooked. She let out a giggle. "You're a bad influence you know. I'm a healer. I'm supposed to know better." They were both resting against one of Tony's couches in the lab.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one before." He smiled when he studied Helene's face. She was obviously very drunk and that made her seem younger than she was, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed greener. _That doesn't mean you need to shut yourself_ _down_. "Helene- "

Helene let out a small giggle. Just how drunk was she? She couldn't think straight all she knew was that she didn't want to play the game anyone. She was looking at Stark. Had he always been this hot? How come she hadn't noticed before?

She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him, caressing his face with her small hands. She liked playing this game after all.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thank you for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Miracle**

Helene woke up to screaming.

Loud screaming, the kind of screaming that she hadn't heard since the last wizarding war when Lord Voldemort had come to try and finish Helene off. The screaming was loud and piercing and full of pain and Helene could swear that even the neighbors would be able to hear it.

She sat up and it took her a moment for her to realize that she was not in the small room that Fury had installed for her, but in Tony Stark's bed in where she and Tony had ended up after their drunken extravaganza. Helene looked to her side still feeling the side effects of the alcohol and saw that Tony next to her was the one screaming though his eyes were closed. He was obviously having a nightmare. Tony was twisting and turning the sheets tangling against his arms and legs.

"Tony," Helene whispered softly as she tried shaking him awake, but it seemed to be no use. "Tony, wake up. It's just a nightmare, Tony, you're safe- "she suddenly felt Tony wrap his hands tightly around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"Tony," she managed to gasp as she tried pushing his hands away, though he was gripping her by her neck so tightly that she could hardly breath. "Tony, let go- "

Helene heard stomping as well as talking as the door was suddenly pushed open and the light turned on. The bright light seemed to loosen Tony's grip around her neck and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked in confusion as he saw the Avengers in their sleepwear looking concern and Helene looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

Tony managed to put two and two together and he could feel his heart sink as he realized what had happened. He had hope that this wouldn't happen tonight of all nights.

Helene suddenly realized that she was half naked with the Avengers watching close by and it was obvious what had happened. She stumbled to get to her wand. "Accio clothes."

Her jeans and top that she had, had on before she and Tony had slept together came flying towards her and by some miracle she managed to put her top on in under five seconds. Helene flushed and broke the awkward silence. "Sorry, about um, this."

Wanda waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it, we should have knocked, but we didn't think- "

"Yes," Helene flushed. "Me neither."

"Everyone go back to bed," Tony said trying to maintain his usual cheerful atmosphere, but it was clear that something was wrong. "Nothing to see here, go back to bed."

"It's not nothing, Tony." Steve said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is not the first time that this happened- "

"Can it Cap." Tony growled. "I mean it, guys leave. It won't happen again."

Natasha was the first one to noticed Bruce's presence as Banner seemed to try and make himself as small as he possibly could. Her green eyes widened. "When did you get back?"

"Tonight actually." Bruce said apologetic. "It was late, I was going to let you know in the morning. Friday let me in."

Clint snorted. "A little warning might have been nice."

"Are you quite sure that you're all right, Mr. Stark? Vision asked with concern.

Wanda noticed that Helene looked upset and that Tony had a tormented look on his face. "Um, everyone I think it's best that we give Tony and Helene some space. Come on Vis."

They exchanged some awkward good nights and before they knew it they were alone again. Helene didn't know exactly how to proceed. She always felt awkward in these types of situations. "Tony, do you want to talk, or a hug. . .because I am ok with hugs."

"No, I don't want to talk and I don't want a hug," Tony said an edge to his voice. He was still staring at the floor. "Just go back to bed, Helene. Ignore it."

Helene shook her head. "This isn't something that you can ignore Tony. I know that this isn't easy for you, but if you just talked to me- "

His eyes flashed towards her and he snapped. "Talk? Do you really think that we're going to solve this by talking, Helene? The memories of me going through the wormhole and being attacked by creepy aliens from outer space and then having the image of my friends dying are not going to disappear by talking. And you're an idiot if you think that it works that way."

Helene looked hurt and her throat felt tight. "You're angry and in pain and you're right maybe I'm not the best person to help you or maybe I am- "she trailed off, not sure where she was going with this. "I think it's best if you're alone."

Tony didn't argue with her statement, Helen grabbed her wand and left the room.

* * *

Helene sipped on her coffee though it was cold already, she couldn't believe that it was already five in the morning. She felt like she hadn't slept a wink and the massive hangover didn't help at all. She fed Hera a piece of banana bread and the owl nodded her thanks.

"You're up early. Couldn't sleep?"

Helene turned around and saw the pretty agent. "Not really. I was mostly craving coffee. You're up early."

Natasha shrugged. "I have to run a few errands," she filled a cup of coffee. "From the looks of it, you and Stark had a party of your own last night."

She flushed. "It wasn't what you think. We were both drunk. It probably won't happen again."

Natasha nodded, obviously not believing it. "Just be forewarned that dating a Stark comes with its own set of issues. Few people can handle it."

"We're not dating it's just-it's complicated," Helene sighed. "Has this been going on for a long time? The self-destructive behavior? The PTSD?"

Natasha nodded.

"And you haven't tried to help him?"

She snorted. "Stark, doesn't really accept help from the few people that actually like him," she paused. "And by the look on your face, he probably bit your head off. He probably didn't mean what he said."

Helene shrugged.

Natasha squeezed her shoulder. "Take a break, Helene. These past few days haven't been great for you. I'm sure Fury won't mind."

Helene sighed. "I'm starting to think that this was the wrong decision. Bad luck just seems to follow me everywhere."

Natasha shook her head. "Believe me there is no such thing as luck."

* * *

Helene shivered slightly as she held Hera's cage in one hand and her small suitcase in the other. She knocked on the door and a little girl answered. Her face brightened. "Mommy, mommy it's Aunt Helene! Daddy, Mommy Aunt Helene came back!"

"Rose, there is no need to shout I'm here. Let Aunt Helene talk too," Hermione smiled when she saw Helene and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you, I missed you."

Helene hugged her tightly. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Tea Time**

Hermione placed the cup of tea on the table as she watched Helene play with Rose and Hugo on the floor. Even though she was laughing and giggling with the children she saw the worry in her friend's eyes. It bugged Hermione that Helene still had to deal with problems after everything that had happened during her schooling years.

In Hermione's opinion, she should have just continued her job at St. Mungo's instead of running towards that stupid job in America with people that she hardly knew. Still, like Ron had pointed out to her a thousand times it wasn't her decision to make and Helene wasn't stupid. Still it made her worried to see her friend so sad.

"Here is your tea," Hermione said as she pointed to the cup and then pushed a plate of cookies towards her. Hermione opened her mouth wanting to say a million things, but nothing seemed to come out.

"They have gotten so big," Helene said as she bit on a cookie. A weird, burn taste touched her tongue and she grimaced. She loved Hermione, but her cooking hadn't gotten that much better since the pair of them had been seventeen. "I want to visit Teddy while I'm in town. It's been ages, I just hope Tonk's mother doesn't mind."

"Of course, not," Hermione assured her. "You're Teddy's godmother, not to mention that you knew both Tonks and Lupin. She would love to see you Helene and Teddy too. Last time I saw him, his hair was bright purple.

Helene smiled when she thought of her godson, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Lupin and Tonks had chosen her as godmother for their son because they wanted Teddy to have someone just in case they died and because they loved Helene and thought of her as family. But Helene had hardly thought about little Teddy when she had taken the job in New York. She wasn't doing that great in the godmother's department.

"Helene," Hermione spoke, she sounded slightly impatient that Helene had decided to day dream for the fifth time since she had arrived. "I can tell that something is on your mind and that you didn't stop by from New York for a chat. What's wrong? You can tell me. Are you having problems? Is it with the people that you work with?"

Helene shook her head. "The people are nice, honest Hermione it's just things are turning out more complicated that I expected them to be. I just expected to go in, stay with them for six months and then leave. Things haven't turned out that easy, I'm afraid."

"Is it the work? Is the work hard?" she doubted that, that was the case since Helene had taken a few lessons from Madam Pomfrey and she was a natural healer.

"No, the work if fine. I just feel that I have jeopardize my career and well my own sanity, by being with a guy."

"A guy?" Hermione looked puzzled.

She snorted. "Don't look so surprise, Hermione."

Hermione flushed. "Of course, not, it's just Helene you have never really been the flirting type. You never really had a crush or dated anyone at Hogwarts."

Helene snorted. "Guys were exactly lining up to date me because they didn't want to end up dead! I wasn't exactly Miss Popularity."

Hermione nodded. "Understood, so is this guy one of the doctors that works with you? One of your coworkers, come on Helene I can't guess everything!"

"Sorry!" Helene said. "He's not one of the doctors. He's one of my co-workers you could say, his name is Tony Stark. One of the Avengers, maybe you heard of him." Unlike Helene and Ron, Hermione occasionally watched muggle news because she liked to be informed.

Hermione looked surprise. "Iron Man? Tony Stark? The one who is full of himself? The one who seems to cause problems without thinking first of the situation."

Helene nodded awkwardly. "Yep, that would be him."

"How did you two get together, he doesn't seem like your type. He seems a little, um- "

"Obnoxious?" Helene asked as she took a sip of her tea. "He is, believe he was really annoying when we first met. But I don't know he just kind of grew on me. Last night we got drunk and we started playing this ridiculous muggle game and we got drunk and slept together."

"Oh, Helene." Hermione scolded.

Helene shook her head. "Yes, I know it was stupid Hermione, but when you're drunk all reasonable thinking seems to go out the window. Anyway, the fact that we slept together isn't what is important, Tony has. . .problems. His experience with the Avengers haven't been the most. . .well liked memories. He seems to have PTSD and anxiety, he woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He was like a mad man, I tried to talk to him but he seems so angry. That was one of the reasons I came back, I don't know how to handle this. I've never been good at handling emotional issues."

"That's because you push people away," Hermione said softly. "Warm isn't exactly a word that people describe you with Helene."

"I know," she said. "But I want to help him, the problem is that I don't know how to help him."

"Maybe you can't help him," Hermione said softly. "Maybe this is something that he needs to figure out on his own. See someone, take some medication, you can't force someone to open up to you Helene. I don't think you should just give and go home, relationships aren't easy either way," she said dryly. "But when you settled on Tony Stark I think it's safe to say that you kind of knew that easy and Stark don't go well together."

Helene smiled. "Well, you know me. I never take the easy way out."

* * *

Helene was feeling much better since her talk with Hermione and she had offered to pick up some ink for her when she mentioned that she needed some. She needed something to distract herself and she hadn't gotten to the shop in a long time.

"Potter. Fancy seeing you here."

Helene frowned when she heard the voice which sounded surprisingly familiar. She turned around and noticed the pale skin, long, pale blond hair, and the coat that seemed too big for the woman's already thin, small frame.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco was really named Daphne Malfoy, but for some reason ever since they were eleven she had insisted on being called Draco. Maybe because Lucius Malfoy had been disappointed that she had been a girl instead of they boy he wanted or maybe it was because Draco had never really gotten over her daddy issues. "Draco." Helene said. After the Second Wizarding War, she and Draco had avoided contact, they had made peace but they weren't exactly friends.

"Do you have a minute?"

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews! A few of you have asked why Harry/Helene isn't in her thirties like she's supposed too per the books' timeline. Although I'm staying true to the events that happened in the books, I'm not following the timeline. Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Old Enemies**

"Thank you." Helene said as the older lady place a pot of tea in the middle of the table, in between Draco and Helene. The tea shop was almost empty, except for a few couples that were hidden in the back tables. She watched as the old lady headed back to the kitchen.

She looked back at Draco who hadn't stopped grimacing since they got here even thought it had been her idea to meet here in the first place. "Should I pour?"

"You know I don't care about tea." Dracon snapped.

Helene tried not to lose her temper. "In case you forgot you were the one that invited me here." Draco looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't have much of a case so she kept her mouth shut.

Helene raised an eyebrow. "Why did you want to talk to me anyhow? It's not like we're long lost friends." Draco and Helene had parted in good terms, but parting in good terms didn't mean that Helene forgot the torment that Draco had put her and her friends through.

Draco looked annoyed at the fact that Helene seemed impatient to get going. "Why, do you have someplace else to be, Potter?"

"Anything is better than staring at you scowling face," Helene snapped. "Now it's obvious that you want something what is it, Draco? Spill it out or I'm leaving."

"The Golden Pyramid," Draco finally blurted out. "I assume that you heard that is gone? Missing. Someone grabbed it, your little muggle-Hermione works in the ministry and from what I remember she has a big mouth."

"Yes, she told me." Helene said slowly. "But how do you know?"

Draco shrugged. "I know a lot of things, Helene. The important thing is that you know that this is not a rumor. This is very real."

Helene narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, Draco let out a humorless laugh. "You don't trust me. Typical paranoid Potter."

"Hey, you're not exactly a person that inspires trust!"

Draco nodded. "Good point. But Helene we are no longer in Hogwarts and I am telling you the truth. Consider it a favor. Now stop with your trust issues what are you going to do about it?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Why do I have to do anything about it?"

Draco snorted. "Aren't you the girl who lived?"

"That doesn't make me the minister of magic," Helene said tiredly. "And believe me I have enough on my mind. I honestly don't need this."

"Fine," Draco said. "But don't say that I didn't warn you. It is the truth, no matter what Granger says. I have reliable sources."

"I'm sure," Helene said as she took a sip of tea, straining to make polite conversation. "How have you've been doing Draco?"

"I'm not fond of this conversation." She said as she put a couple of sickles on the table. "Besides I already said what I needed to say. Goodbye, Potter."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Hermione squealed as Helene used her wand to bring back down her suitcases from the guest room. "So soon, you just got here!"

"I know," Helene said guiltily. "But I can't hide here forever, Hermione and I was hired to do something. Not to mention that I need to take care of some things. Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're welcome," Ron said with a mouth full of pie that he had snatched before dinner. Hermione gave him a dirty look. "Just come more often Hel, we miss you."

"I miss you too." Helene said. She hesitated a bit before she said. "Hermione, if you hear any more news about the Golden Pyramid will you tell me please. Send an owl, or I can send Hera- "

"No, we'll send Zeus." Hermione said referring to their own owl. "But of course, I'll keep you posted Helene, but things are still a little muddy. Why the sudden interest? Have you heard anything?"

"Sort of. I saw Draco today."

Ron looked disgusted. "Her, what does she want? Is she making trouble?"

Helene shook her head. "Strangely, I don't think she is trying to make trouble. Apparently, she knows more than we do. She didn't tell me anything else that you haven't told me. But I felt like Draco was keeping something or maybe it's just my paranoid self. It's not like she's done anything illegal."

"Still, I think it's best that I look." Hermione said in a slight, scolding voice. "Draco knows that she shouldn't be involved in the ministry. It's not her area of expertise."

"What is she working on anyway?"

Ron shrugged. "She's kind of been floating around since Voldemort was killed. With her family money and connections, she doesn't have to work, lucky bit- "

"Ron!" Hermione whacked him. "The children are present."

"I'm leaving before this conversation becomes weirder," Helene said as she kissed and hugged Hugo and Rose goodbye. "I'll going to stop and say hello to Teddy and then I'll be on my way to New York."

"Good luck," Hermione said as she hugged her. "I'll keep you informed, but I'm sure Draco is just pulling your chain. Things are unsettled enough- "

"I know," Helene said. "But don't forget that sometimes the ministry uses that unsettling to their advantage to hide things that are happening."

* * *

It was late, her visit with her godson had taken longer that she had thought it would. She should be back at her room at HQ and instead she was standing in Avengers Tower. Friday had let her in as she took the elevator towards the living room.

There was no one there and Helene guessed that everyone must have gone to bed. Helene had no idea what she was doing here. She should have just left, no one in their right mind would be awake at this hour.

"Helene."

She flinched when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Tony, he was wiping his greasy hands on a cloth. He had obviously been working on the suit again. "You're back?" he sounded relived and surprised at the same time.

Helene nodded as she approached him. "I'm back. How are you?" she nervously wiped away some paint from Tony's cheek.

"Oh, you know my usual fabulous self," he said, but he didn't say it in his usual sarcastic voice. "Helene, about what happened the night of my. . .episode. I'm sorry I said things that I shouldn't have said and I snapped at you. Did I hurt you?"

Helene remember that way that Tony had choked. He had gripped her neck so tightly preventing her from breathing. She avoided the question. "Has this been going on for. . .long?"

Tony hesitated, "A while."

"And don't you think that you should get help?"

Tony gave her a crooked smile. "Shrinks aren't really my thing," he reached forward and squeezed her hand. "But I swear Helene that I will try to do better. Relax, do yoga, go to sleep at 9:30, but I won't ever hurt you again, Helene I swear it. Just stay."

Her cheeks flushed. "You mean you want this. . .really? I'm not just another trophy on your trophy case of women you've conquered?"

Tony leaned forward nibbling on her ear slightly. "No, you're not."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Eat, Sarcasm, and Love**

"Come on, Rogers!" Tony hissed at Steve as he practically followed him around the kitchen as Steve tried to drink his disgusting shake in peace, but he couldn't with Tony following him around like a very annoying puppy. "Teach me! Why won't you teach me, I'm letting you live rent free in case you have forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten." Steve said. "It's just. . .you're not that great of a cook, Tony." Like Vision, Tony seemed to be unable to grasp even simple cooking techniques. But at least Vision had an excuse, Vision had no taste buds. Tony on the other hand- "Steve, come on!" Tony said for the millionth time. "I've been an ass to Helene, I want to make it up to her. And what is more romantic than an I'm sorry I fucked up dinner."

"Lack of food poisoning." Steve said dryly. Many people thought that since he had lived in the forties, that he was an awful cook and that he had expected women to do all the work. But before he had meet Peggy he had been a bachelor for all his life and Bucky had been an even worse cook than Tony so cooking dinner had fallen to him.

Tony looked annoyed. "Please, you insult me I am not that bad. Besides Helene is a healer. If something does go bad, then she can just heal herself."

Steve sighed as he finished off his shake. "Well, that's something at least. Fine, I will help you, Tony but you need to actually listen to me and please don't blame me if something goes wrong because you have the attention span of a fruit fly."

"Yes, yes," Tony said as he threw Steve an apron. "Suit up, Captain."

* * *

Dr. Daniel Reynolds and Dr. Melissa Walcott as pleasant as they were, they were not without flaws, but they were still her co-workers and as far as Helene was concerned they deserved her respect even if Helene didn't necessarily agree with their treatments. It was in fact on her first day of work that she got into her first disagreement with Dr. Reynolds.

Fury not wanting to deal with problems had ignored Helene's small escapade back home and instead accompanied her to the clinic of her first day of work and had left her there with Melissa and Daniel.

At St. Mungo's, Helene had always been kept on her toes. It seemed that there was always a patient to look after, a screaming child, or a mess that needed to be cleaned up. However, here on earth she felt overqualified.

Fury had warned her that his agents and superheroes sometimes got themselves into a bit of a bind, that they needed "extra" help to heal correctly. So far, this morning Helene and the rest of her team had dealt with a broken finger and a bruised shoulder.

As shallow as it sounded, it had not been the type of work that Helene had expected. For some reason, she had been expecting screaming muggles and blood everywhere. She shook her head, had she always longed for blood and pain? After dealing with Voldemort for years, she should be glad that she was getting some peace and quiet.

But she was getting anxious if she said so herself, however it seemed that she wanted to do everything and say everything without moving from the same place and not really understanding what was going on in the first place.

It didn't help that she couldn't get Draco's stupid conversation out of her head. The girl really was a master manipulator. She couldn't believe that she was getting worked up for something that not even the ministry had announced yet.

"Incoming," Melissa suddenly yelled as she with some other nurses were pulling a gurney towards their way. "This is Agent Rockwell, he was caught in an explosion and they managed to get him. He's still alive, but in obvious pain. He has three degree burns in over 80% of his body."

Both Dr. Reynolds and Helene grabbed each side of the gurney and tried to pull it a different direction. "Miss Potter," Dr. Reynolds said. "I know you don't understand modern medicine, but we need to get Agent Rockwell to X-rays and then we need to clean up the wounds so that they don't become infected."

"It will be too late, by then Agent Rockwell will die," Helene said. "Dr. Reynolds, this happens all the time in my world, cauldrons break by accident, you add the wrong ingredient to a potion-the point is that I have taken care of many of these before."

"Miss Potter- "

"Dr. Reynolds," Helene said sharply. "I will not ask again, please let me save this man's life using my treatments. If you put up any more resistance, I am afraid that I am going to have to take him away from you by force and I don't want to do that."

Dr. Reynold's jaw clenched as he let go of the gurney. "Fine, Healer Potter have it your way. Melissa, help Healer Potter in whatever she may need."

"Helene?" Melissa asked as Helene started cutting off the uniform from the man's body. "Get rags any type of rags," Helene quipped. "I have a special balm when I dosed them on the rags, I will put them over his body. New healthy skin should grow in a few hours. It will be painful and long." She warned.

Melissa shook her head. "Don't worry, I have time."

* * *

By the time that Helene arrived at the tower it was nearly nine and her feet ached. She wouldn't have stopped by the tower at all, except that Tony had said that she must stop there because it was incredibly urgent.

When Helene opened the door the first thing that she smelled was something that seemed to a mix between dried cranberries and burnt toast. Her stomach flip flopped as she forced herself to step inside. "Tony."

"In here," Tony called out from where he had been preparing the plates. Steve had given up on him after the fourth try, but Tony was a certified genius from MIT so he could read a cookbook or so he thought. "I made dinner."

Helene raised an eyebrow as she looked at the adjoined kitchen which was a mess. There was flour everywhere, the sink was full of plates, and there was tomato paste on the floor. "I see, did uh anyone help you?"

"Steve did at first," he shrugged. "But then he got pissed like always, come sit down before it gets cold. How was your first day?"

"My co-workers hate me."

"Atta girl." Tony said as he placed two plates down. Helene tried her best not to grimaced. Was her plate supposed to look like a crime scene? She knew that it was supposed to be pasta, but from what she could see the pasta was raw and the sauce had meat inside. At least she thought it was meat. "Uh, Tony. Could you get some wine?"

Helene watched as Tony went to get the wine. She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the plates. There. It would still look unappetizing, but at least neither of them would get food poisoning.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Two Face**

Even though Fury had issued her a room back at HQ, Helene spent most of her time at the tower. She was on thin ice with one of her co-workers and she didn't know Melissa that well, so spending time with the Avengers was a nice break from her otherwise hectic schedule.

"Where is everyone?" Helene asked as she stepped inside and saw that Natasha was sharpening her knives (which seemed to be a hobby of hers) and Wanda was clicking through the TV channels.

"Out." Natasha said. "Where is your boy toy?"

"He is not my boy toy," Helene huffed. "And he's fiddling around in his lab. He said that he should be up in half an hour."

Wanda snorted. "Make that four hours. Tony doesn't realize time when he's stuck in his lab. Now let's take advantage that the rest of the boy's club isn't here and let's order pizza."

"That's how you want to take advantage of the fact that it's just us girls tonight, eating pizza?" Helene giggled.

"Pizza is delicious," Natasha said as she took a sip of her wine. "Let's make it a girls' night. It's been a while since I've had a girl's nights where everyone around me didn't end up dead. We can order pizza, drinks lots of wine, and talk girly things without the guys listening in and adding their stupid comments."

"Sounds good to me," Wanda asked curiously. "Helene, have you ever tried pizza?"

"No," she admitted. "Hogwarts and the wizarding world don't really have American food. The elves who cook specialize in English food. I heard it's good though."

"It's not just good, it's delicious." Natasha said as she balanced her glass of wine and ordered pizza from her phone at the same time. "You don't know what you're missing."

Forty minutes later the three girls were huddled in the living room eating pizza slices and exchanging bottles of wines. "You're right," Helene said as she took a bite. "This is delicious."

"I told you." Natasha said. "Helene how is it going with Dr. Reynolds? Fury told me that you two have been bumping heads."

Helene said. "He's avoiding me. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was running out of patience."

Natasha shook her head. "Don't take it to heart. Dr. Reynolds is nice, but he's too stuck in his old ways."

Wanda, who didn't have the best history with authority figures shook her head. "I don't know why you don't just move here instead of having your place at HQ. I mean ever since you and Tony have started dating you practically live here anyway."

"No, I don't." she said defending herself. "I don't spend every night here."

Natasha practically choked on her pizza. "Uh, yes you do and we can tell because you and Tony practically got at it every night. You two are loud."

Wanda nodded. "You two are like a couple of rabbits, it's like you want everyone to know that you're having sex."

Helene blushed bright red and she made a mental note to sound proof the walls next time. "No, we don't! Do I? I'm sorry I don't mean too."

"Sure, you don't," Wanda said. "And don't worry about it we're just teasing you and trying not to be bitterly jealous."

"Speak for yourself, you already have a suitor lined up." Wanda raised an eyebrow and Natasha elaborated. "Uh, Vision remember he looks up at you like some overgrown puppy. Not to mention that he tries to cook for you even though he kind of sucks at it."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Vision and I are just friends, by the way Nat how is the world of espionage going? You haven't been on many missions lately."

Natasha shrugged. "It's been quiet. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Either way I am taking advantage of it."

"Where I come from it's a bad thing," Helene chewed off the rest of the crust. "But then again, I have the worst luck in the world, so what do I know."

Natasha shook her head. "Enough talk about work and romances or lack of, Helene are you ever going to let us go with you to the wizarding world? Do you need like a passport or something? I looked at Fury's papers about the wizarding world and you guys have like a thousand rules and regulations, have any humans actually been to the wizarding world?"

"Well, it's not uncommon," Helene said after thinking for a bit. "My friend Hermione's parents came to Diagon Alley once to purchase her school things. But they are kind of strict on the whole Muggles-I mean humans in mainly wizard places. But I'll ask, there are some cool places you'll like."

"As long as we visit the candy store," Natasha said with seriousness. "Those chocolate frogs were delicious. Granted, a little creepy at first, but delicious."

Wanda smiled. "I can't believe they call us Muggles. Though I don't know do I classify as a Muggle."

Helene closed the pizza box. "You're kind of in the middle Wanda. Perhaps super Muggle is the right term for you."

* * *

Dr. Reynold unfolded his arms across his chest when he heard the door being opened. He relaxed slightly when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes," Bruce said. "It's me."

"Any news?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, she didn't talk about her trip to the wizarding world at all. She must have talked to her friend Hermione, from what you told me she has a pretty high position in the Ministry of Magic."

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "That she does and from what I've heard she has a big mouth. They must have talked about it. I'm going to need you to find out whatever you can about that little conversation."

"I will." Bruce said.

"Everything," Dr. Reynolds said. "Even the smallest details, we can't let anyone find out things beforehand and we don't need anyone becoming increasingly paranoid."

"Don't worry," Bruce said. "Helene and Tony trust me. They won't suspect a thing."

"Good," he said. "Off you go. Report to me with any new information."

* * *

"I can't believe you three scarfed down an entire pizza and you didn't even save me a piece," Tony complained later that evening. He was running his hand through her hair. "Natasha ate the last piece just to spite me."

Helene laughed. "She did not. Oh, by the way I am going to put a soundproof charm on the walls from now on."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She blushed. "I don't want to tell you."

"Oh, this is good I can tell by your face. Come on Helene, spill. I promise I won't laugh."

"You wouldn't be able to keep that promise to save your life."

"True," Tony said. "How about I promise you a real, actual date night in exchange for the information. Valet parking, actual decent food, champagne. Spill."

"All right," she said. "Natasha and Wanda may have mentioned that we tended to be a little loud during sex." Tony looked strangely proud of that and Helene whacked him on the shoulder. "It's not funny, I was mortified."

"Oh, please they are just jealous that you're getting laid. I can't wait to rub it in Natasha' face."

She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you want to keep all your limbs I suggest you don't."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Greater Good**

"What the hell, Rogers?"

Helene opened her green eyes and sat up. She saw that Tony was scowling and Steve didn't seem to care. He had a serious look on his face and he looked grim. Helene rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong, Steve?"

"It's Banner," Steve said, his eyes shifted as if he wasn't sure how to bring up the topic. "He's in the city."

"Getting drunk or going to a strip club? Either way good for him. Now leave us alone, I actually want to sleep for once."

"It's not a strip club." Steve said annoyed. "He's in the city. He's destroying the city as the Hulk. Policemen have come, firemen, SWAT team you name it. I know that it won't kill him, but we can't risk him being caged or worse."

"What?!" both Helene and Tony shouted. "How? Why?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know, but we should go. Come on let's suit up."

"Noted."

Helene noticed Tony's pale face as he got out of bed, Helene squeezed his hand. "It's going to be ok, Tony. I'm sure that Bruce has a good explanation."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically. "I'm not an expert Hel, but I'm sure that the U.S. Government doesn't think that there is ever a good reason to destroy a city. They nearly lost it when Loki's little friends came to visit us."

"You would be surprise. Sometimes things aren't always what they look like." She slipped on a pair of jeans.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going, oh mighty one?"

"Where do you think?" she scoffed as she put on a sweater and grabbed her wand. "With you. I'm not going to just sit here and wait for you to come back. I could help."

"Help doing what, get killed?" Tony asked tightly.

"Did you forget that I am a witch?" Helene asked slightly irritated. "Fury might have hired me because I'm a Healer, but that doesn't mean I am not capable of doing other things. Now don't make me put a curse on you. I'm sure you won't like that."

Tony's jaw clenched. "Fine. But stay near someone and for the love of all that is mighty if the Hulk comes after you, you run. Believe me you do not want to be on Hulk's bad side. Is not pretty."

* * *

The situation was much worse that Helene had expected. Living in Avengers Tower had its benefits. In fact, Helene wondered why they hadn't heard Bruce in the first place. Perhaps because Tony had soundproof every inch of the tower so that he didn't have to deal with his "roommates."

Helene had seen video surveillance of the Avengers of course and especially of Hulk. But right now, she was standing a few feet away from the Hulk and even though she was the one with the magic wand she was a little terrified of him.

He was angry. Helene noticed that from the start, he seemed to have been consumed by an awful kind of rage. He was stomping through the city grounds, his huge fists crushing cars and anything in sight. There were people that were running all over the place screaming and policemen were lining up, shooting.

"Helene," Steve said as he looked at the riots and the policemen that were shooting and that only made the Hulk angrier. "Can do you anything to stop them from shooting."

Helene nodded. "I thought you couldn't show your wand," Tony snapped.

"We'll I'm not going to be waving it around calling attention to myself, even if anyone else sees I'll just put a memory charm on them. Besides everyone is running all over the place screaming." Helene hissed back as she pointed her wand towards the policemen. " _Petrifacts_ _Totalus."_ The policemen froze and fell to the floor. She raised her wand up and created a barrier around the section where the Hulk was currently storming in.

"Hurry," she said to the rest of the team while the Hulk was still screaming. "I can't keep the shield up for much longer."

"Noted," Natasha said. "Wanda, any chance you can use your powers to knock some sense into him."

"I can try," Wanda said as she flew up, her eyes grew red and she started moving her hands around. Hulk stopped for a moment and he relaxed slightly, but then his eyes flashed and he whacked Wanda down before she could react. Vision, however managed to catch her and he put her down visibly shaking

"We're going to have to do this by force," Steve said with a grimaced as Clint prepared his arrows that flew piecing Hulk's skin. Hulk screamed as he went towards them in a murderes's rage.

"Great idea, Steve. Barton just pissed him off." Tony said sarcastically as he blasted off the benches that Hulk was casually throwing at them.

"Well, he's not leaving us with much choice, Tony." Natasha gritted her teeth and she loaded her gun. "Besides the Hulk is made of tough stuff. We're not trying to hurt him, but we need to calm him down."

"Miss Potter," Vision spoke up politely. "Any chance you could help? Perhaps with a spell, anything to prevent more damage."

"I know one." Helene said after a while. "But it might not work. Are you sure that you want me to use it?"

"Better than nothing," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Do it."

Helene raised her wand, Hulk noticed it and that only seemed to anger him more as he pounced towards her. Tony gripped her arm ready to throw her to safety. _"Stupefy."_ Helene blurted out as a light, silvery light came from her wand and it landed right smack on Hulk's forehead.

Hulk let out a groan as he fell to the floor. His size slowly diminish until he was once again human and passed out. Natasha threw her coat over him. "Helene, can you keep the shield up until we take him to the tower? Use a memory charm on anyone at the scene we don't need people asking questions."

Helene nodded. "Of course."

"Tony and I will take care of the authorities," Steve said. "They are going to want an explanation."

"And what can you possibly say to them?" Clint snorted.

"I don't know," he said. "But we better come up with something good."

* * *

Helene looked at Bruce with curiosity. It was almost dawn and she couldn't help, but wonder what had made him snapped. Especially while he looked so peaceful. She heard the door open behind her and saw that it was Tony. "It's you. How did it go?"

"Wonderful," Tony said. "They won't press charges for now and they did accept a lovely check. Let's change the subject. If we ever have another problem like this, I don't want you around Helene."

"Excuse me?" Helene frowned. "I helped you just now, I helped him put him down when you guys weren't sure- "

"We would have figure it out another way. Fury hired you to heal not to fight our battles. He could have crushed you. Bruce was not in his right mind."

"Tony, you are being unreasonable and I'm more than capable of fighting my own battles."

"Why are you guys fighting now?"

Both of them turned around and saw that Bruce woke up. He rubbed his eyes. "What are you guys doing in my room?"

They exchanged looks. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Did something happen?"

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Tests**

Helene could see how pale Bruce was which wasn't helping her own nerves either and she was regretting telling Bruce in the first place. But he was bound to find out, so they had to tell him anyway especially since the news hadn't shut up.

There had been threats of course of all kinds, but Steve and Tony had managed to put a stop to it and things seemed to have calmed down for a bit, but Helene didn't know for how long it was going to last.

Currently Bruce was strapped to a kind of metal table and he had wide, anxious eyes. Dr. Yang was running some tests since she seemed to be one of the few people who could operate Tony's highly advance technology and who held a medical degree. Tony and Steve were out and Bruce hadn't wanted anyone there while they did the examinations, but Helene had stayed out of moral support and Bruce had been too upset to argue.

Dr. Yang undo the straps that were holding Bruce's arms firmly on the table. "Everything looks clean," she told them. "No aneurysm, no hormone imbalance, everything looks clean. There was absolutely nothing that could have triggered the Hulk. But then again, I am not an expert, perhaps you know what caused it- "

"I don't know," Bruce snapped. "That's the problem, I don't know what caused it, Dr. Yang. Look at it again. Maybe you missed something- "

"I did look, Dr. Banner," Dr. Yang said, her eyes filled with pity. "You are clean, there is nothing wrong with you. Perhaps it was a lack of control."

"It was not a lack of control!" he snarled causing Dr. Yang to flinch. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. But I know that what happened, it was not because of my lack of control. I have managed to control, this. . .this monster inside me for years. There is no way that I did this on purpose."

Dr. Yang looked confused as if she didn't know what to do and Bruce buried his face in his hands in obvious frustration. "Thank you, Dr. Yang." Dr. Yang apologized once more and left the room.

There was an awkward silence and Helene wanted to comfort Bruce, but she had never been very good at comforting people. She could hardly comfort herself at times. "Bruce, this isn't your fault."

"But it is Helene," Bruce replied bitterly. "Even if I didn't know what I was doing it is still my responsibility. I just wished I knew what caused it, after years I had finally managed to get the other side of me to behave," he looked at her wearily. "You wouldn't have a few spells under your sleeve that will help determine what caused it, would you? I mean you trained as a healer."

"I do know a few spells, yes," she said cautiously. "And it doesn't hurt and that's the reason that Fury hired me, but are you sure that you want to? Few people are fond of magic."

"Few people are fond of giant monsters destroying their cities," Bruce said flatly. "Please, Helene. You're the only hope that I have left. If you can't figure out what is wrong with me then I don't know what I am going to do."

Helene bit her lip as she gripped her wand. "All right, I'll perform some tests, but I can't guarantee anything. Now stay still." She pointed her wand towards Bruce and then she began to say a spell.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. First gently and then rather roughly. "Helene!" someone was practically shouting her name. Her green eyes burst open. She saw Tony's face, he had been the one shaking her. He looked concerned with a small amount of irritation playing on his face. She noticed that he was wearing his suit. Why was he wearing his suit?

Helene felt startled as if she didn't quite know where she was or what had happened. Everything around her felt numb and she was trying to put the pieces together without much success. "What happened?" she sat up and for the first time since Tony had shaken her awake she became aware of her surroundings.

She felt her jaw tightened when she realized what had happened around her. The lab had been destroyed and she was the only one left surrounded in the middle of a wreckage. There was a huge gap in where the right wall once stood and Helene could see the outside of the tower even though she was on the 21st floor. Bruce, that was the only possible answer, but the question remained, what had happened?

"Are you ok?" Tony asked, the worry and anxiety clearly not leaving his voice. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I don't think so," Helene said as she took the hand that Tony was offering her and he pulled her up. "Who did this?"

"Bruce," Tony sounded distracted as he surveyed the damaged. "He had another attack, Steve and I came back from talking to those dudes that want to lock Bruce up and then we ran into Dr. Yang who told us Bruce was fine. Next thing you know we find Bruce in Central Park looking dazed and confused, the 21st floor of the tower destroyed, and you unconscienced. I thought you were dead, you looked dead!"

"But I'm not, where's Bruce?"

"He's in the SHIELD hospital ward, we thought it would be easier keeping him there than in the tower. As you can imagine he's a mess and we still don't know what caused it. What happened, Helene? Did you do something?"

"Bruce asked me too," she said defensively. "Dr. Yang couldn't find anything and he asked me to use my magic and what I learned at St. Mungo's to see if I could find anything by going more in-depth."

"Well, that went by wonderfully."

"Anyway," she interrupted annoyed. "That's the problem. Nothing came through, I started doing the spell and that's when I felt like I was being sucked in, I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like I was being sucked into Bruce's mind. Everything was dark and fuzzy, it felt weird like I was being surrounded by dementors- "

"Dementors-what?"

"They feed off human happiness, terrible things believe me you don't want to be around them. Next thing I know you're shaking me awake. I don't remember anything that happened in between."

Tony shook his head. "This is why, I didn't want you involved, Helene. I told you to let me take care of it."

"Neither one of us knew that this was going to happened," she replied as calmly as she possibly could. "Tony, you can't expect me to just sit around doing nothing when I can possibly help. Something is wrong with Bruce and apparently, you can't see it."

"Of course, I can see it, Helene." Tony replied. "But what you don't seem to understand is that we're not in your world anymore. People here get easily frightened and when people do that they do stupid things. Honey, we don't know what we're dealing with here and Bruce, he's not Bruce right now. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt that's all."

"Then what are we supposed to do, Tony?"

"I don't know."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Icy**

Tony and Helene's relationship over the next few days could be best described as icy. The rest of the Avengers knew that they were having problems, the main one being that they had different opinions on the best way to deal with Bruce and his "problem." The problem with both of them was that they were incredibly stubborn and neither of them refused to budge. So instead of talking about said problems, they just exchanged looks back and forth until one of them cracked and left the room.

It was obvious that communication was not their strong suit and it was obvious that neither of them were going to agree on the best course of action with Bruce. Helene decided to leave the tower for a few hours and go visit one of her best friends, Ron who was currently working as an Auror.

Helene apparated in front of Hermione and Ron's house. She kept forgetting about the time change and she realized that it was almost midnight. She was about to turn around and come back when it was morning for him, but the porch light suddenly turned on and Ron came outside.

His red hair was sticking up and he was wearing a fuzzy blue robe, still half asleep. "Helene? What the bloody hell are you doing here at this hour? I thought you were burglar! Or some mischief maker, we've been having problems with them for a while now."

Helene giggled awkwardly, "Nope, just me. Sorry, Ron I always get New York time and English time mixed up. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Don't be silly, you already woke me up. Come inside. I assumed that you wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

"It is," she admitted as she stepped inside. "It is rather a serious matter."

Ron shuffled towards the kitchen and waved his wand around as the kettle startled filling cups of warm tea. "Is it your job? You new boyfriend, Tony-Tory-anyway Hermione mentioned that you were seeing someone."

"Tony," Helene nodded as she took a sip of the warm tea. "And he's fine. My job is fine too. It's a friend that I am worried about, a friend of Tony. Since you are an Auror I thought you could help."

Ron nodded. "I will if I can, but shouldn't you ask the American Wizarding Ministry for help instead? Since you are in New York."

Helene shook her head. "I don't want to make it a big deal that it actually is. Besides I'm not one hundred percent sure that there is even magic involved. It's kind of hard to explain." She pulled out her phone. Tony had bestowed it to her and Helene was still learning how to use it, though in all honesty she still fumbled with the buttons.

"This is Dr. Bruce Banner." By some sort of miracle, she managed to access the videos and she was currently showing him a scene of the Hulk during the battle of New York. "He's a muggle, most of the time but when he gets angry he turns into, well this."

"Blimey," Ron's blue eyes widened. "How did that happened? He's huge!"

"Science experiment malfunction," Ron looked confused. "Um, our version of a spell gone wrong. He's learned to live with it and control it for the most part. But lately, he's been spinning out of control. Turning into the Hulk at the oddest of times and just attacking people and then he can't remember it afterwards."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "So, you think he's under the imperius curse?

"Well, it's a possibility isn't it, Voldemort used it. The American Ministry might be a bit more high strung, but that doesn't mean that they don't miss a few things here and there. So, do you think that it is a possibility?"

"After everything that we've been through Helene at this point I believe anything." Ron said dryly. "It could be that, it could be any number of things or it may have something to do with that muggle experimentation. Not to mentions that American wizards do have some spells that are different than ours. Let me find out some information and I'll send an Owl with anything I find. But it may not even be related to magic." He warned.

"I know, but better be safe than sorry, I just hate that he's going through this." Ron yawned. "I better let you get some sleep, give my love to Hermione and the kids."

Ron yawned again. "I will. Boy, Helene does bad luck just follow you around?"

Helene grimaced. "It seems that way."

* * *

"You're back." Tony said from the bed where he was playing with his tablet, some kind of car game that Helene didn't know why he found so interesting. "Blew up some steam?"

"I did," Helene said as she put her bag down. "I spoke to Ron about Bruce."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "The Ginger?"

"Yep." Helene said as she laid next to him on the bed. Tony put his tablet away and wrapped his arms around her as Helene curled her head against his chest. Her fingers played with the fabric of his shirt. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to look into it. You never know it might be magic and it is better to be safe than sorry. Are you mad?"

"No," Tony said. "I know it is hard to believe, but I am not always right and after everything that we dealt with gods, robots, superpowers-Bruce being controlled by magic, might be the least weird thing that happened. But I thought you said that the American ministry or whatever kept a tighter leash on your fellow witches and wizards."

"They do. But that has never stopped people from breaking the rules."

"Do you miss them? Your friends, Ginger and Bushy Hair." Helene had showed him a picture of Ron and Hermione, but Tony being Tony had given them nicknames like Bushy Hair and Ginger and that had kind of stuck. Though Helene doubted that Hermione would be thrilled by Tony's nickname for her.

Helene looked up at him. "Sometimes, why?"

Tony shrugged. "No reason, are you going back once your little deal with Fury is over?"

"I don't know." Helene yawned. She was so tired, not to mention that Tony was acting weird with all of his questions. "There is still time." Silence.

"Helene, where are your parents buried?"

She stiffened slightly. "In a small village called Godric's Hollow. Why?"

"I think I would like to visit them one day."

"Sure," Helene closed her eyes as Tony hugged her. "I would like that."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you very much for your patience. I just finished finals and my Junior year of college, I will try my very best to update sooner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: In the Sky**

 _Two Months Later. . ._

Helene squeezed Tony's hand as the pair of them walked hand in hand in the garden of Tony's Malibu mansion. Despite the fact that Tony spent most of his time in New York, he had rebuilt his Malibu mansion even though it was deserted most of the time. It was December and a few weeks before the holidays.

Helene briefly thought that she had about three months before her contract with Fury expired and she had no idea what she wanted to do. She was happy with Tony and she had become good friends with the Avengers. Though she missed Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys she didn't really want to go back to London. She was happy here.

Besides things were better now. She didn't know if it was the calm before a storm, but she was going to take advantage of it as best as she could. Bruce hadn't had another incident, but he had decided to move to the country, just to be safe. As far as Helene knew there had been nothing out of the ordinary going on and Ron hadn't found anything Helene didn't already know so it was quickly forgotten.

They had chosen to leave for Malibu at the start of December. Tony had planned a big Christmas celebration and had invited the Avengers to come for the holidays. Helene appreciated the private time that they had together. "I wish it would snow." She said with a sigh as she overlooked the cloudy, gray skies and the rough ocean waves.

"It's California." Tony snorted. "Besides back in New York you said you were sick of the snow."

Helene shrugged. "It's a complicated feeling."

"I think you're acting like a teenager," Tony nipped her neck. "Well, I did rob the cradle-serves me right for dating a younger woman. Let's go to the pool. All this wind is ruining my hair."

Helene snorted as Tony led her back inside. "You just said it was too cold."

"That's why I have an indoor pool." He said as he led her towards one of the buildings connected to the main house. Inside Helene saw a large heated swimming pool.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"You can always swim naked," Tony said with a slight wolfish grin. "I don't mind."

Helene flushed. "That is not going to happened. Besides this is kind of embarrassing, but I don't know how to swim."

Tony burst out laughing. "You don't know how to swim? You defeated the Dark Lord and you're a Healer who doesn't know how to swim?"

"Tony," she said a bit annoyed and a tad embarrassed. "That's not funny, don't laugh. Britain doesn't exactly have a lot of public swimming pools and the last thing that I wanted to do at Hogwarts is swim. So, sue me if I don't know how to paddle in the water."

"You don't paddle, you float and you use your arms and legs to get around. I could teach you, you know. I am an excellent swimmer." He boasted.

"One of your many talents I'm sure," she said with a small eye roll as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes to kiss him. "But I don't want to swim, can we do something else?"

"Well, Miss Potter are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. "Because if it is, is highly working." He rested his hands on the small of her back.

Helene smiled slightly. "As long as I don't have to go swimming."

"One day I'm going to throw you in the pool when you're not looking."

"Do that and I'll hex you in your sleep."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Helene asked after they had gotten dressed again. Apparently, their flirting sometimes ended with both of them discarding their clothes. They were currently among the streets of Malibu. There were dozens of people running around. No doubt getting their last-minute Christmas presents.

"You'll see, now stop being so impatient." Tony said as they stopped in front of a vintage toy store. "Here it is."

Helene stood confused a she stared at the toy monkeys that seemed to be dancing on the windows. "A toy store?"

"Not just any toy store." Tony said fondly. "My mother used to bring me here when I was a kid. When we both needed a break from my father. Come on, it's cool. I promise you'll like it." He pulled her inside. The toy store was filled with kids and adults. There were dolls, airplanes, puzzles, animal toys, toy soldiers, and any kind of toy imaginable. Helene couldn't help, but gape slightly. "These were my favorites." Tony said as he pointed to a model airplane. "I used to tear them apart and then put them together again."

The people around her seemed too stress out by their shopping that they didn't seem to know or care that Tony Stark was a few feet away from them. Helene noticed the dolls briefly, but she had never enjoyed playing with dolls even if the dolls were quite pretty.

She noticed a small box with a red handle on the side. She twisted it out of curiosity and then jumped slightly when a toy clown popped out singing a small musical melody. Tony laughed behind her. "You've never seen this before? It's called a Jack in the Box. They are a little old fashion now."

"Well _, I_ like it." Helene said as she took the box away from him. "I like a little old fashion."

* * *

Helene was playing with the jack in the box for the fifth time when the doorbell rang. She didn't know why she was so enchanted with the thing and the pop out clown, but she just was. Perhaps it was because the Dursleys had never bothered giving her any toys when she was a child. She had always been stuck with Dudley's old toys and they were usually broken by the time that they arrived to Helene.

Tony was serving wine in the wine glasses. "It's probably the pizza." He said. Since neither of them were what you would call a good cook they decided to order pizza.

"I'll get it," Helene put the toy box aside and headed outside. She opened the door, but it wasn't the pizza delivery guy. It was a woman with strawberry blond hair and wearing a business suit. She looked startled when she saw Helene. "Oh? Is Tony here?"

"He's inside, would you like to come in? Um, I'm Helene."

"Pepper." She said nervously. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"I guess you could call me that."

"I guess he moved on." She tucked back a piece of strawberry blond hair. "Look, don't tell him that I was here. . .I heard he was back in Malibu and I had to check on him. To see if he was happy. Is he happy?"

Helene nodded. "Yes, he's happy." She finally put two and two together. Pepper was Tony's ex-girlfriend and assistant who had dumped him shortly before he met Helene. She flushed, not sure what to say.

Pepper looked relieved. "I'm glad. Helene, don't tell him I stopped by, I just needed to check for myself. I wish you and Tony the best of happiness. I know things didn't work out between us, but I hope he finds happiness with you."

Helene swallowed. What was Pepper doing back? "Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

Pepper shook her head as she gave Helene a last smile. "I better leave. Good night." Helene watched her leave and she went back inside. Tony was putting the wine away. "Was it the pizza delivery guy?"

"No, it wasn't him." Helene mumbled. Tony didn't seem to notice her confusion, instead he handed her the glass of wine. Helene choked some of it down, just to do something. She was so distracted by the Pepper visit that she hardly noticed when Tony kneeled down on one knee.

Her green eyes widened when he pulled out a red, velvet box. He even looked nervous and Tony Stark never got nervous. He opened the box and inside was a diamond ring with a ruby stone in the middle. "Helene Lily Potter, will you marry me?"

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Disaster**

Helene knew that her mouth was probably opened in shock and she tried to close it, but it seemed almost impossible. She hadn't expected the proposal, after all she and Tony had only been together for a few months. Helene had heard from both Natasha and Wanda that Tony could be a commitment phobe and he hadn't proposed to Pepper even though they had been dating for years, so Helene hadn't exactly been expecting a marriage proposal.

Especially since Pepper Potts, his former girlfriend had just been standing at Tony's doorstep not even five minutes ago. Should she tell him that Pepper had just been here asking about him or should she just do as Pepper said and not mention this to Tony at all? Tony chuckled nervously. "Um, Hel? You answer would really be appreciated right now."

"Oh," Helene said startled as she stared at the ring. It really was a beautiful ring that Tony had obviously taken time in choosing. But it's not like Helene could marry him just because the ring was pretty. She looked up at Tony's eyes and that's when she seemed to realize just how brown and warm they were.

She felt her heart fluttered and that's when she realized that she wanted to be with him. It was like she almost craved it. At that moment, Helene decided to take Pepper's word for it and not tell Tony. "Yes," Helene whispered. "I will marry you, Tony."

A smile broke on Tony's face as he slipped the ring on her finger, grabbed her by the waist and spinned her around placing a kiss on her cheek. Helene let out a laugh that sounded so childish to her. She doubted that she had laughed like that since she first met Ron and Hermione. "Would you call this a Christmas miracle?"

"Well, I don't believe in miracles, the scientist in me and all. But yes, I do believe that this is a sort of miracle."

* * *

Someone was furiously pecking her cheek, at first,she though it was her owl Hera, but then she remembered that she had left her back at the tower being guarded by Vision and Wanda (she surprisingly liked the cold.) Not to mention that for some reason Hera couldn't stand Tony, though that might be because Tony was always trying to force feed her crackers and to say pretty bird.

Helene finally opened her eyes, she though it was her fiancé trying to wake her up, but she also knew that Tony was kind of an early bird and would probably be at his lab now. She fumbled with her glasses.

Helene saw a dark brown owl looking at Helene impatiently and holding a letter in his beak. She recognizes the owl as one of Ron and Hermione's owls. Helene took the letter from the owl and filled a small cup with water and the owl hooted gratefully.

She opened the letter, preparing herself for the worst. Honestly, sometimes she felt like her life was a never-ending disaster zone. The letter was short and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

 _Helene,_

 _I'll make this quick, I am writing this from my office and I don't have a lot of time. The entire ministry had a meeting today and Kingsley gave us the news that the spies and Aurors he had planted around England have information for him. Robert Wells is alive and well, even though he's supposed to be by dead by now or at the very least old, he looks like he is in his twenties. He looks exactly like he did when he first disappeared in 1909. Possibly by using advance or foreign magic he has managed to keep his youth. The Aurors couldn't attack him, because there were only three of them and they did not know how powerful Wells was._

 _They don't know if he still has the Golden Pyramid in his possession though it is a huge possibility. They are trying to track him down right now. I am not writing this to alarm you, but to let you know. You might want to inform the American Ministry of Magic. I'll let you know more soon._

 _Love, Hermione_

Helene put the letter down, she could feel her stress levels going up. Would it kill the universe to give her a break? Hermione hadn't actually said that Wells was heading over here, but, why wouldn't he? The bastard wanted to get rid of the magic in the wizarding world and keep it for himself. Besides America did have a large wizarding community especially in New York, but they were known for being more uptight over rules and regulations.

The owl was waiting impatiently, obviously wanting to know if Helene was going to send a letter or not. It surprised Helene that the wizarding world hadn't adapted to cell phones and email, it would certainly be much easier. But of course, they probably didn't want to break tradition that had been going on for centuries.

She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you for letting me know I will be informing the American Ministry of Magic about Wells, I will do my best. You know as well as I that they don't always appreciate receiving information._

 _I know that this type of news shouldn't be told in a letter, but I am so excited I want you to be the first to know. I'm getting married. Tony proposed last night and I accepted. I'll send you the wedding invitation as soon as possible. Give my love to Ron and the kids._

 _Love, Helene_

Helene gave the letter to the owl and headed down to the lab where she was sure her fiancé currently was. She gave a little jump when she thought of the word fiancé. She couldn't believe that she was getting married.

She went into the lab and found Tony tinkering on his suit. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm working on the suit. After all, I am going to marry you in it."

Helene frowned. "We are not going to get married while you are wearing your suit."

"Why not? You could wear your Hogwarts robe or your school uniform. I won't mind." Tony noticed the look on Helene's face. "Oh, no you have your worried face on. What's wrong, did Friday freak you out again?"

Helene flushed. "That was one time and only because it was the middle of the night!" she paused. "Wells is back. The wizard that I told you that might have stolen the golden pyramid. The one that could literally bring the end of the wizarding world."

Tony frowned. "The guy from your crazy conspiracy theory?"

Helene rolled her eyes as she played with one of Tony's wrenches. "It's not a theory. Hermione sent me a letter, it's confirmed. He's in England, Hermione fears that we might be in danger and that I should tell the ministry in New York."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Any chance that the man minds his own business and opens a flower shop?"

"Would a villain like Loki open a flower shop?"

Tony nodded. "I see your point." He squeezed her hand, playing with the ring on her finger. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: New York, New York**

The Avengers along with Dr. Walcott and Dr. Reynolds stared at Helene and Tony as if they were both mentally insane and Helene fiddled with her new engagement ring surprised that no one had said anything. Yet again it was hard to focus on announcing their engagement when Helene had just told them that some psycho wizard was out there with the golden pyramid that could possibly bring their destruction.

Wanda twisted her expression showing her confusion. "What makes you think this Wells fellow is even going to come here?"

"I don't know." Helene admitted. "He might not even be in America, but it's better to be safe than sorry, don't you think. Look I just want to make sure that all of you are getting the information. If you see anything out of the ordinary let me know. The sooner this guy is caught the beter. The golden pyramid needs to return to the wizarding world. It cannot get in the hands of enemies without having dire consequences."

"We'll keep an eye out. But hopefully is nothing." Natasha noticed the ring on Helene's ring finger she looked from Tony to Helene. "Are you two engaged?"

"We are," Tony said as he squeezed Helene's hand. "I gave her the ring before we had to rush out here."

"Congratulations," Steve said with a smile. "When is the wedding?"

"Thank you. We don't know yet." Helene admitted. She noticed that Melissa Walcott was trying to get her attention by moving her head slightly to the side. Her eyes widened in a weak attempt to get Helene's attention. Helene excused herself as she motioned Melissa to follow her into the hallway.

In the distance, she could hear the Avengers teasing Stark. "Well, I never thought I would see the day when Stark actually got married. And you used to give me shit for being married and having kids and living on a farm. Who's laughing now?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Barton. You made my point. You live in a farm in the middle of nowhere. Helene and I aren't going to live in a farm."

Bruce snorted. "That's because spiders freak you out."

"Shut up, Banner I told you that in the strictest of confidence."

There was a laugh and Helene used that moment to talk with Melissa. "Is something wrong, Melissa?"

"It's-"she trailed off with slump shoulders. She looked pale and sickly. "It's about Dr. Reynolds." She admitted. "He's been acting strangely, I don't know if he's sick or if it's something else. But he seems distracted and he hardly talks to anyone anymore. I was wondering if perhaps you would talk to him."

Helene snorted, "Melissa, Dr. Reynolds hates me. He won't listen to anything I should say. It's been a rough couple of days and with the holidays around the corner he's probably just tired."

Melissa nodded. "You're probably right. I better go, Helene. Congratulations on your engagement to Mr. Stark."

Helene nodded. "Thank you." She was distracted with her own thoughts when she felt Steve press a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" he asked with a trace of concern on his face.

She nodded. "Just tired. Flying from California to New York isn't exactly pleasant. Tony is not the biggest fan of apparating so we decided to take the jet, so it's much slower."

"Congratulations on your engagement," Steve said sincerely. "I wish you and Tony the best. Never thought Tony Stark would get married. But you can certainly give him a run for his money."

Helene laughed, relaxing a bit. "Are you ok? You seem a bit sad, right?"

"I'm fine," Steve said with a smile and Helene cocked an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. "It's just today is the anniversary of Bucky's death."

"I thought he was alive."

"He is," Steve said as he rubbed his hands through his blond hair. "It's just today is the day that I thought he had died when he fell from the train. I thought he had been dead for sure, but as it turns out a few years ago I found out that he is alive. Except today, I don't know where he is. I've been trying to find him for months, yet-"

"You can't find him," Helene crossed her arms over her chest. "I can help you know, my friends work for the ministry. Surely they know of a way to contact Bucky."

"No," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Honestly, Helene that is really sweet of you, but it is not necessary. Bucky, already has enough problem and I don't want the magical community attacking him if they believe that he's a threat."

Helene nodded. "Noted. Steve, I hope you find him soon."

Steve nodded as he gave an exhausted sigh. "I hope so too."

* * *

"What did you and Steve talk about?" Tony asked later that night back at the tower. Both of them were in bed and Helene was falling asleep. Or trying to fall asleep, but Tony wouldn't stop yapping. His sleeping pattern had started getting a little better when he started getting together with Helene, but still it was far from perfect. Helene felt that Tony never did settle down and he was always tossing and turning in the bed.

He usually fell asleep long after Helene had fallen asleep and he woke up at four to go to his lab until breakfast. Helene had offered to use a new method to erase some of his PTSD. A much lighter use of the memory charm, but Tony being stubbornly Tony had refused.

"He congratulated us on our upcoming wedding," she admitted. "And we talked a bit about Bucky. He's been struggling to find him. I offered to help, but he refused he thinks it will bring more harm than good. He was feeling sad."

Tony snorted. "He's right about that. Honestly, Rogers should give up on him. He's a lost cause. He will bring more harm than good."

She whacked him playfully on the chest. "You're being mean."

"It's not mean, it's the truth, Hel." Tony rubbed her back. "Perhaps you don't understand, but HYDRA is nasty business. The more that we stay out of it, the better."

* * *

"They are getting closer," Bruce told Dr. Reynolds. "Helene, she's suspicious enough. She's going to know that something is wrong. She and Tony are looking all over for you."

"They won't find out." Dr. Reynolds said through heavy breathing. "As far as they know Wells is still hiding in England being followed by the English Ministry of Magic."

Bruce noticed that Dr. Reynolds skin was turning pale and he could see jet black hair slowly growing from the top. "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite alright, Dr. Banner hand me the polyjuice potion will you? The last batch has already done its job."

Bruce nodded as he handed him the green potion that had been quietly brewing in the back.

"Thank you. You have proven your loyalty, Dr. Banner. Not that you had much of a

choice. I admit, but still I appreciate it. The Golden Pyramid does wonders even on monsters such a yourself that are not easily controlled."

"May I see it?" Bruce asked.

"The pyramid? Of course, I think you've earned it." Dr. Reynolds led him towards a small room in the back. Inside on top of a stand was a small, golden pyramid. No bigger than a jewelry box. Its arrow was currently pointed at the left: mind control.

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thank you for your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Haste to the Wedding**

Helene chewed on a cinnamon pop tart. The cinnamon stung her tongue a bit, but she didn't care. It still surprised her how good these things were, by the looks of it she thought it was going to taste like cardboard. She still wasn't used to American food, it was more processed and sweet than the food that she used to eat back home.

But she thought she should better get used to it, neither she nor Tony were exactly great cooks and it was the only thing that Tony kept in the house, that along with coffee and whisky. Hera dropped another letter on the kitchen table. It had been less than 48 hours since Helene had written to her close friends telling her about the wedding.

Poor Hera had been delivery letters back and forth all day. Helene caressed her chin slightly. "Good girl." Hera gave a little hoot and Helene gave her an owl treat as Hera went to her cage to get some sleep.

Helene picked up the letter. It was from Fleur and Bill congratulating her on her upcoming wedding. From what Helene could tell, Fleur had written most of it. She recognized the long, loopy handwriting and a bunch of French words that she didn't completely understand.

Fleur often rambled when she was excited, she had already agreed that she and her sister Gabrielle would be bridesmaids even if Helene hadn't exactly asked her. There were also a couple letters from Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione, Professor McGonagall, among others wishing her congratulations and asking when the wedding was going to be.

She and Tony hadn't decided when the wedding was going to be. They just knew that they wanted it to be quick. Knowing their luck disaster was bound to happen before they even got married.

Helene was just fishing for another pop tart when Tony came into the room. He was wearing his usual black shirt with some band that Helene didn't know about and black jeans. He was refilling his coffee cup for the fifth time that morning. "I thought you hated those." He said pointing to the pop tart.

"They're ok," Helen said as she took another bite of the pop tart. This one was Strawberry flavor. "Besides it's the only decent food that you have around here."

"Then go shopping." Tony said as he kissed her, his lower lip dabbing gently on her bottom lip. His lip removing the remaining crumbs. "By the way have you checked your voicemail lately?"

She shook her head. Tony had given her a cell phone and had told her how to use it, but in all honesty Helene thought it was a huge, annoying inconvenience and Helene hardly used it. This practically drove Tony crazy, who couldn't understand why Helene wouldn't use her damn phone.

"Well, Fury told me to tell you to check your voicemail and please check it this time otherwise he will drive me crazy." He pushed away her dark hair. "Have you thought about a day for the wedding? I know we mentioned that we should have it soon in case an uninviting guest decides to show up." Helene shook her head and Tony continue. "I thought we could have it two weeks from now."

Helene nearly choked on her pop tart. "That soon?"

"Yeah," Tony studied her face. "What's wrong, you're not getting cold feet already are you?"

Helene shook her head. "Of course not, everything is just going by so fast."

"I know," Tony said sympathetically as he took the other half of her pop tart, "But believe me I know that moments like this can disappear in the blink of an eye. Better appreciate them when we can." He kissed her cheek. "Love you, I'm going to work in the lab for a few hours. Check your voicemail. Ask Friday to help you out."

She snorted. "I know how to use a voicemail." Tony smirked obviously not believing her as he went to his lab. After fiddling with the buttons for a few minutes she finally remembered how to check her voicemail. She recognized Director Fury's voice immediately. "Hi, Helene. I heard you and Stark got engaged and I wanted to offer my congratulations. Another thing I know this is going to be shocking and I don't know how to phrase it, well I'll just tell you. Dr. Walcott is dead, Dr. Reynolds said it was a heart problem. The funeral is on Monday if you want to offer you condolences. Let me know if you have any questions."

* * *

"Here."

Steve frowned as Tony placed a bottle of champagne in front of Steve. The blond was currently sketching. Something he had recently picked up again. "What is this?"

Tony cleared his throat. "A drink. . .for my best man."

Steve looked perplexed. "But I am not-" realization finally got to him. "Wait, are you asking me to be your best man? But what about Rhodey or Happy?"

"Happy is insisting on taking care of security himself, you know how paranoid he is and Rhodey says he would rather just watch the miracle of me being married so I thought." He shook his head. Steve couldn't believe that Tony was actually stuttering. "Never mind, you probably don't even want to. This is stupid-"

"No, I want to. Thank you for asking," he said. "I never thought you would ask me to be your best man. You and I haven't always gotten along."

Tony shrugged. "Well, you're cool. Now don't get all mushy on me and get this bottle open."

Steve smiled. "I am happy for you, Tony. Honest. Helene's a good woman. She makes you smile and you make her relax. She can be kind of a dark cloud."

"Yeah, she's kind of a dork, but I love her." Tony smiled as he handed him a glass. "We're both dark clouds I guess. Birds of a feather flock together."

* * *

"Hello, earth to Helene? Did you like the chicken?" Helene felt a grain of rice hit her cheek and she looked up. Helene, Tony, and Wanda were eating Chinese food while Vision watched politely by. When Wanda had heard that Helene had never tried orange chicken before she had ordered some Chinese take out, but Helene had been lost in her own thoughts ever since Fury had told her about 's death. Wasn't she too young to have heart problems?

"Oh. Yes, the chicken is great." Helene absentmindly picked on her chicken.

Wanda looked confused. "Are you stressed out about the wedding? With Stark's money and contacts planning a wedding in a few days should be easy."

Tony squeezed her shoulder. She had told him about Dr. Walcott's death, but unlike her he wasn't overthinking it. "I'm thinking the Plaza Hotel, flower vases the size of Wanda's head."

"No photographers," Helene interrupted. "Believe me I've dealt with enough photographers to last a lifetime." She thought of Rita Skeeter. "Can't it be just us? Friends and family."

"A small wedding instead of a lavish event," Vision's voice was slightly sarcastic. "I don't think Mr. Stark is capable of it."

"Shut it Vis, you're getting as sassy as Jarvis." He looked at Helene in concern. "You sure you don't want a big wedding. Girls always get crazy over weddings."

Helene nodded. "I'm sure. You are always in the spotlight in your world and I'm always in the spotlight in mine. It would be nice to have a break. I heard Steve accepted the position of best man, how did you managed to pull that off?"

Tony shook his head. "Steve is a softie. He just plays hard to get."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

For those of you that became a bit confused in the last chapter, Bruce is being mind control. I am planning a new Harry Potter/Avengers crossover post Homecoming, but I don't know who I am going to pair fem!Harry with. There is a poll on my profile, could you please answer it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: I Do**

"Helene, honey stop moving," Molly Weasley said as she moved her wand facing Helene's waist. Delicate silk and lace ribbons were floating in mid-air as they eventually tied themselves into a ribbon at the back of Helene's Vera Wang dress.

She had chosen a simple style, dragging Natasha and Wanda with her since Hermione was floaded with work and wouldn't be able to come in until the actual day of the ceremony. Helene wasn't much for dressing up, she had spent most of her life in a uniform or old hand me downs that her Aunt Petunia had found at thrift shops. Helene had obviously not invited the Dursley family.

Besides she trusted Wanda and Natasha's judgement, especially since the red head had often had to take the role of the femme fatale for her missions. After trying on a dozen dresses she finally choose a simple princess style wedding dress with delicate straps and a silk and lace ribbon at the waist. Hagrid had somehow managed to find Lily's old wedding veil, as it turned out Dumbledore had kept back a few more things hidden other than her dad's old invisibility cloak.

Helene had insisted to Tony that she would pay for the dress, after all she was rather wealthy after all and she hadn't spent that much money since she had graduated from Hogwarts. Tony had refused saying that he would pay for the dress and insisting that there was no better option than Vera Wang. Helene didn't even know who Vera Wang was.

"It is perfect, Helene," Fleur said. "You look like a princess. Almost as beautiful as me."

Hermione snorted as Helene winked at Hermione. It had been a hassle planning everything in such a short time. Hermione was her matron of honor and she had chosen Wanda, Natasha, Gabrielle, Ginny, and Fleur as her bridesmaids. They were dressed in red bridesmaid's dresses. On Tony's side Steve was the best man and the groomsmen were Vision, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey (Tony had finally convinced him), and Thor (who had managed to come for the wedding.)

Hermione and Ron's daughter, Rose was going to be the flower girl and she was already practicing by throwing flowers all over the room. Teddy was going to be the ring bearer and he had been sitting in the corner of the room with a serious face trying to make sure that he remembered every step.

Helene had tried to keep the wedding as small as possible inviting only the wedding party, the Weasley family, Professor McGonagall, Luna, Neville, and Hagrid of course. On Tony's side he had only invited the Avengers, Happy, Rhodey, and Nick Fury and as promise there wouldn't be any photographers.

"It's almost three," Hermione said as she grabbed Rose's hand. "We better get lined up, Ginny can you help me with Teddy?"

Ginny nodded as she smiled at Helene. "Good luck."

"She doesn't need luck." Gabrielle said as she followed.

" _Bonne Chance,"_ Fleur said as she winked at Helene. Helene had a feeling that Fleur was going to be one of the most popular girls in the room even if she was already married to Bill and they had a daughter.

She was left alone with Molly who for some reason couldn't stop sniffling. Helene smiled at her, "Oh, Molly there is no need to cry."

"I know, it's just after everything that happened, I can't believe you're getting married after everything you've been through. Lily and James would have been so proud. Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius everyone would have wanted to be here." Molly squeezed her hand.

"I miss them too and I wish they were here." She kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Molly for everything." Molly choked out a "you're welcome."

"There is the blushing bride," George said as he came in followed by Arthur. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her the bouquet of pink roses. "I hope you and your new husband like the wedding present that Angelina and I gave you, courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Fred," Molly scolded. "I mean it, I don't want any shenanigans done on Helene and Mr. Stark's wedding day."

"He wouldn't do that, Molly," she looked nervously at George. "Would you?"

"Of course not," George said. "Angelina would kill me, not to mention Mum and Hermione and you too I'm guessing."

"I would."

"Helene," Arthur said as he fidgeted nervously in his dress robes. "I was wondering, if you would like since James is not here. If you would like me to walk you down the aisle it would be my honor."

Helene's throat felt tight with emotion and she didn't want to cry since the ceremony was starting so soon and crying freaked Tony out. "I would love that, Mr. Weasley. Thank you." The music started and Molly fluffed her hair. "It's time. I am going to get the girls and Teddy ready. Don't worry about a thing, Helene. Just smile."

* * *

"Are you all right, sir your heart level is elevated." Friday said in concern five minutes before the wedding was going to take place.

"Yep, fine," he said quietly. He couldn't believe that he was nervous. He was Tony Stark, he never got nervous. Yet, he was practically trembling like a chihuahua. Steve was the only one in the room. The others were outside.

He looked at Tony. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Just peachy Rogers."

"The color is leaving your face? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, before sitting down exhausted on the edge of his bed. "What if this is a mistake?" he blurted out. "What if I screw things up? Or Helene gets tired of my mess? I don't know how my mom ever dealt with Howard, he was a nut job-"

"Tony," Steve interrupted his rambling, "You're fine, everything is going to be fine. You and Helene are perfect for each other and you're going to have a great marriage. I'm not saying there are not going to be any obstacles along the way, but your wedding is not one of them. Take a deep breath." Tony rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

Slowly, the color seemed to return to his face. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

Since neither Helene nor Tony were religious they decided to have a simple Justice of the Peace. The ceremony was going to take place on the rooftop of Avengers tower and they were going to have the reception inside. The guests were already seated and there were flowers anywhere. Tony would have to thank Nat and Wanda. The groomsmen were already lined up like perfect soldiers and Steve was leading Tony to the front as if he were afraid that Tony was going to faint.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked with concern as they reached the front.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I fine Rogers," he softened. "Thanks." Steve smiled. The music started playing and little Rose came in first throwing flowers everywhere followed by a stiff lipped Teddy. His hair had turned a bright blue. The bridesmaids followed next and every guy seemed to be completely captivated by Fleur. Arthur and Helene followed and Tony couldn't help, but gaped. She looked beautiful.

Arthur kissed Helene on the cheek before Tony squeezed her hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Helene murmured, "You look very nice too." She blurted out.

"I hope so, this tux cost $7,000." Helene rolled her eyes.

The ceremony seemed to go in a blur. Before he knew it, the justice of the peace asked. "Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Helene Lily Potter as your wife?"

"I do."

"Helene Lily Potter, do you take Anthony Edward Stark as your husband?"

"I do."

Tony slipped the diamond ring on Helene's finger and Helene slipped the gold ban on Tony's. The justice of the peace smile. "I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony lifted up the veil and caressed her face, Helene's face was beet red for some reason and Tony looked at her in amusement. For someone labeled as the girl who lived she really hated attention. Tony leaned over and kissed her while caressing her face. Helene placed her hand on his hips while the guests around them erupted in cheers.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-

Thank you for your reviews! The poll will close on Friday July 28, if you haven't voted already, please do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Honeymoon Stage**

Everything was crowded. She had assumed that the top part of Avengers tower would be enough for the reception, but apparently, she had been wrong because it seemed that they were barely able to fit. Not to mention that Vision, Friday, and Happy seemed to turn away paparazzi at every turn. They had been trying to get glimpses of the wedding.

After she and Tony had exchanged rings and kissed sealing their marriage the group of witches and wizards under Molly's command had quickly taken the chairs from the reception and transformed them into the tables for the wedding reception and buffet banquet.

Helene happily noted that all of them seemed to get along, despite the fact that each group seemed curious about the other. Helene was trying to change into her second dress since there was no way that she wanted to spend the rest of the evening in a fluffy ballgown especially when it was so crowded. She had chosen a short white dress with a wide skirt that looked almost like a tutu. Now if only her new husband would keep his damn hands off her.

"Tony," she giggled as Tony pressed her against the fridge. She had been trying to sneak in a pop tart before she went to go change her dress. "Stop it, I just need to get a pop tart and then I will be out of your hair so I can go change."

Tony kissed her. "You do realize that I have flown in a chef that has cooked for the Queen of England and you still prefer a pop tart?" he fiddled with the zipper of her dress and Helene half feared, half hoped that he would fuck her right then and now. "How about we start the honeymoon stage right now?"

"Am I interrupting?"

Both of them turned around and saw a tall, thin girl with icy blond hair. She was wearing a tight, purple dress and she was holding a glass of champagne. Tony looked at Helene. "Is she one of your school friends?"

"No." Both girls said at the same time.

Tony raised an eyebrow and he looked like he was ready to ask, but thought better of it. "Meet me by the cake when you're done changing so we can make the toast. Also I want to introduce you to Thor. He said that he had a present for you and it better not have more than four legs."

"What?" Helene asked confused.

"Nothing. Bad experience." Tony took the champagne glass from Draco and Draco threw him a dirty look.

"You're here," Helene said. "How did you-"

"Ron," Draco said with a roll of her eyes. "And before you get mad at him I basically order him to talk before I hex him. He told me you were getting married, but he didn't invite me. Though both the wizarding media and the muggle media apparently really care that darling Helene Potter is getting married."

Helene scowled at her. "Why are you even here, Draco to pick a fight?"

"No, I am here to congratulate you," Draco said with a raised eyebrow. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Coming from you, yes."

"Well, Miss High and Mighty I just wanted to say congratulations. Say goodbye to bad omens and all that. I want to move on from my teenage years and a big part of them unfortunately include you." Draco said. "So me wishing you luck on your wedding is me saying let's make peace."

"We haven't fought for years," Helene pointed out. "But thanks, it's a nice gesture."

Draco didn't say anything for a moment, she fiddled with her bracelet. "Are you sure you will be happy with a muggle as a husband? You're a witch."

"He's an incredibly smart muggle," Helene pointed out. "And yes, I will be happy."

* * *

After her brief, and strange conversation with Draco, Helene went back towards the bedroom so that she could change into her short dress. She had just changed into her short wedding dress when Bruce knocked on the door. He was holding two glasses of her and Tony's signature cocktail. A red drink. Red for Iron Man and her Hogwart's House.

"Hi," she said. "Is Tony getting impatient?"

"A little." he said.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes," Bruce handed her the cup. "I thought you could use it." Helene smiled as she took the drink eagerly. She was halfway through when everything started spinning and everything went black. The last thing she saw was Bruce's shoes.

* * *

"And where is the new Mrs. Stark?" Thor asked Tony. It seemed weird seeing Thor in a black suit. Tony noticed that half of the women were staring at him like they wanted to get into his pants.

"She went to change," Tony said with a shrug. "You'll love her big guy, hey did you bring any wine from Asgard. The fancy one?"

Thor chuckled. "I did, but I doubt your lady love will be too please to find your intoxicated."

Before Tony could respond, he heard a loud roar. All of the guests turned around and the Hulk crashed through the walls. People started screaming and Helene's friends looked petrified. Tony saw that Bruce was holding a small object wearing a white dress. Helene. Shit.

"Friday, suit now." Tony ordered. Friday did as she was told as Tony was quickly armed in the suit. The rest of the guests seemed to be catching on as Tony saw sparks of color fly by and Tony had been around Helene long enough that he knew that it was magic, but that only seemed to make Bruce angrier. He saw as Vision tried to get Helene from Thor, but Bruce kept swinging at him. Clint was trying to get to the roof, but was proving unsuccessful. Tony flew towards Bruce, he didn't want to hurt Bruce, but he didn't want Bruce squishing Helene like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Bruce, let her go now." Tony said as he tried to pull a passed out Helene from Bruce's grip. Bruce slammed him to the ground with his hand, he was stronger than Tony remembered. Before anyone could stop him, he went towards the top of the tower, at first Tony though he was going to hurt Clint, but Bruce was heading towards a small American flag that was on top of the tower. How had that gotten there?

Bruce touched the flag and both him and Helene were gone.

"A portkey!"

What the hell was a portkey?

Tony struggled to breath as he removed his mask. The floor was hard. Natasha helped him up, "Are you ok?"

Tony nodded.

* * *

Everyone was in confused panic and Tony didn't know what to do. Helene and Bruce were gone. What the fuck had happened? Why the hell had Bruce done that and why had Helene gone unconscious? Friday had told him that Bruce gave her something that made her passed out. Now Tony wanted to know why he had taken his wife of less than five hours.

"Man of Iron, I couldn't find the Hulk," Thor said as he landed back towards the reception part of the tower where all his guests including himself were fumbling around unsure of what do, half of them were too scared of the Hulk even if they had magic. "Would you like me to go back to Asgard and locate Heimdall?"

"No," Tony said sounding distracted. "That will take too much time, I'll find Helene myself."

"We'll help." Hermione said nervously.

Ron nodded as he grabbed his wand. "We can move quicker."

Before Tony could agree and before he could get anyone else on the team to help, Tony heard a pop. A small part of him loosely hoped that it was Helene and that she and Bruce had planned this as a really bad joke.

Instead Tony saw a dark-haired man wearing a blue robe followed by half a dozen witches and wizards in red robes. The head wizard in charge turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Tony Stark, I am Samuel G. Quahog I am president of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. We have received word that Helene Lily Stark, formally known as Helene Lily Potter has been kidnapped by a companion of yours Dr. Bruce Banner."

Tony looked confused, "How did you-"

His lip curled. "We have known of Miss-Mrs. Stark's identity since she first arrived in New York after being asked by Director Fury. Then we learned about this incident-this is not the first time the doctor has lost control is it? And now he has taken one of our own, it cannot continue any longer."

Tony looked pissed. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"That we will help you look for Mrs. Stark, but we will be taking Dr. Banner under our custody to make sure that both our world and the muggle world remain safe."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Wells**

Helene opened her eyes slowly, she could feel the back of her head pounding. What the hell had happened? She briefly remembered Bruce giving her something to drink before everything started going dark. Whatever, it was she was going to kill him. Her head hurt.

Helene blinked once then twice to keep the world from spinning, before she slowly sat up. She could feel the silk of her dress pool around her. She half expected to hear the party guests from the next room, but she didn't see or hear anything familiar.

She was in a semi dark room and there was a man waiting for her. Dr. Reynolds. He looked calm and almost amused as Helene slowly stood up. "Dr. Reynolds, what are you-" at first she had thought that she had gotten sick and that she had been brought to the SHIELD infirmary, but she didn't recognized where she was.

Dr. Reynolds helped her up and Helene looked confused. "Dr. Reynolds, where are we? Why am I here?"

Dr. Reynolds smiled at her. "I really wished that you would stop calling me that, Miss Potter. Or should I say Mrs. Stark? I am sorry that I had to miss your wedding."

"What do you mean that I should stop calling you-" she trailed off when she saw a nearly naked man unconscienced on the floor a few feet away. "Bruce, what-" she didn't even finish her sentence as she raced towards him.

Dr. Reynolds stopped her by gripping her arms. "I wouldn't, Helene. Now is not the time to be worrying about Dr. Banner especially since he brought you to this situation."

"What are you-" Helene could feel herself flushed from embarrassment. It all seemed painfully obvious now. "You're Wells. You're Robert Wells and you have been here all along. Of course and I'm the idiot that I have not realize it until now."

Wells smiled. "Now don't be too hard on yourself Miss Potter, very few people realized my identity and the ones that got too closed well I finished them off. I am sorry about your doctor friend, but she was in the way." He said slowly. "You see I figured that everyone would be looking for man in a disguised, so instead I went as my true self. In 1909 when I first made headlines was such a long time ago, they only had a few pictures and a portrait or two of me. I assumed that everyone thought I was dead. Very few people knew what I looked liked."

"How did you get the job at SHIELD?" Helene asked tightly still looking at a passed out Bruce. She doubted that Fury would be stupid enough to hire a wizard that should have been dead by now.

Wells smiled. "The pyramid has served it's purposed quite nicely. I do hope that you weren't surprised by the earthquake when you first arrived. I needed to make sure that all it's functions were working correctly. As you remember there are three dials so to speak one controls weather, one controls magic, and one controls-"

"Minds," Helene finished for him. "That's why Bruce has been acting so strangely. You've been mind controlling him, did you do that to Fury to get the job as well?" Wells nodded. "Why would you go through all that? What was the purpose?"

"I needed to put all of the pieces together. I didn't want to fail again, Fury and Bruce were good little spies. None of you suspected a thing."

Wells stretched as he ran a hand though his hair. "Miss Potter, I have been working on the Golden Pyramid for decades now, I am quite surprised that you have not figured out my purpose yet. Back when I was a student at Hogwarts I was an excellent student, my interest in dark magic grew, I had many helpful teachers along the way, but I soon grew bored. I had many other mentors from all over Europe each one more deadly than the last." He paused. "In 1909, I created the Golden Pyramid. It almost killed me in the process, but it was worth it. I could hardly play with my little toy however because I had the Ministry of Magic behind my back. I had to go into hiding."

"Obviously." She said impatiently. "But what did you want to do?"

Wells smiled at her. "I thought it would be obvious by now, I want to rob the people of magic, sort of ingest it so to speak. Wizards and witches are left without magic and their magic goes to me. But it is a slow process. I will start in New York which holds the largest population of witches and wizards in the states and then I will move towards each state until I eventually arrive at the country of my birth. The Golden Pyramid is a bit slow I admit, but effective nonetheless."

"You want all magic for yourself and leave us with none?" Helene's throat felt tight as she gripped her wand that she had hidden underneath her skirts.

"Correct."

Helene stood up as fast as she could and raised her wand towards him. "Petrificus Totalus." Blue sparks appeared from her wand and towards Wells, but they bounced back. Helene looked back confused. Was he using some kind of protective spell?

"I am using one, Miss Potter," Wells said. "But not the kind of protective spell your kind is familiar with. I made a few revisions with the Golden Pyramid once I got it in my grasp. As long as it is in used then I am protected. Destroy it and the magic and it's protection that it gives me goes away as well. Go ahead try and find it. It's in the city. I'll even make it fun for you and give you and your little friends a head start. I want to see you lose before I take all the magic from you. Take your friend with you, he's no longer of use to me."

Helene hesitated for a bit. She could try and defeat him, but it would be impossible as long as Wells had that shield around him. Not to mention that she herself did not want to end up dead. She gripped Bruce's unconscious body and apparated out of there.

* * *

"Vision," Tony asked annoyed as he stood in the middle of lower Manhattan. It was bad enough that Helene was still missing, but it didn't help that half of his wedding guests and the American Ministry of Magic were breathing down his neck wondering where Helene and Bruce were. "Any sign?"

"No." Vision said.

"Stark," Thor said as he pounced on the ground breaking the concrete. "There is no word on Lady Helene or Banner. Perhaps it's time that Heimdall-"

"No creepy seeing eye friend." Tony snapped.

"Tony?"

"What, Rogers?"

Steve looked uncomfortable. "Do you see that people, people are acting strangely." Tony turned around to look at the rest of the population, they looked normal except with that zombie look in their eyes, but they had looked like that ever since they discovered snapchat.

Tony didn't bother looking any more closely because Friday spoke up. "Mr. Stark, I have located Mrs. Potter-Stark and Dr. Banner, they are on the Upper East Side on 59th street."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Four-

Thank you for your reviews! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, it was mostly a filler chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Runaway**

Helene's brain seemed to be screaming at her and she couldn't concentrate. She didn't know if it was because of what she had just encountered with Wells or because New York was just loud as always.

Crap, she had apparated in the city with a naked Bruce. How could she had been so stupid? Where the hell was her mind today? She looked around to see if anyone had seen her apparate, but the muggles seemed more distracted than usual today and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Helene!"

Helene looked up and saw Tony in his suit and her shoulders relaxed. "Tony, you're here."

"I'm here," he said removing the mask, he pulled her close and Helene allowed herself to be hugged by him. She hadn't realized how badly she had needed the hug until that moment. "What the hell happened? You were gone and then Bruce got you, your little friends at the ministry want to take him by the way. Probably to kill him or to lock him up in some kind of witch chamber."

"Well, we can't let that happened," she said with a grimaced. "We need to take him to the tower. Get some clothes on him, but Tony there is something that you need to know. What Bruce did today-he didn't know what he was doing. He was being mind control by Wells with the Golden Pyramid that's why he had all those outbursts, it was Wells that was controlling him. He was posing as Dr. Reynolds. He was controlling Fury too, that is the only reason that he hired me."

Tony paled as he looked from a passed out Bruce to Helene. Even though he had known Helene for months, he sometimes didn't seem to grasp what magic could do. "Are you sure?" she nodded. "Well, then how do we get rid of him?"

"We don't do anything, the people with the magic get rid of him," Helene said tightly. She could see that Tony's jaw tightened with disapproval and annoyance. He was scared, Helene could tell that much from his facial expression. No, he wasn't just scared he was terrified.

Helene softened, "Look you need to get Bruce to safety because the Ministry will get him."

Before Tony could respond a bullet hit his suit, of course it couldn't hurt him thanks to his suit. "Shit." Both of them looked towards the Muggle who had tried to shoot Tony. He was holding a gun, but he had zero facial expressions.

"Tony," Helene said, she recognized that blank look on his face, the same look that Bruce had, had. "That man-I think the muggles of the city are being mind controlled."

Tony didn't respond, he grabbed Helene and Bruce and headed towards a safe area. "How can he do that? You said it takes an incredible amount of magic to control one person, how can he be controlling the entire city?"

The color drained from Helene's face as she started looking around. "Wells said that he had placed the Golden Pyramid somewhere in the city where he could do what he wanted in one swipe."

"Any idea where that is?" Tony asked, impatiently. Helene could hear Steve asking for back up over the intercom from the suit. Helene shook her head. "Wonderful."

"The Empire State building or whatever is called." Draco said as she stepped towards them, Helene had not even realized that she had been there. Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail and there was some dirt on her cheek. "That is the tallest building in New York. It is possible that Wells placed the Golden Pyramid there to mind control the Muggles. We better hurry before he moves it."

"Helene, you and Draco can't go there by yourselves, what if Wells is there?"

"It's only going to get worse, Tony. Besides you're needed here. We'll call for back up if necessary. But we need to take care of this now." She said softly as she caressed his face. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Tony hesitated before he nodded. "Oh, all right give me a kiss." Helene smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips. He put his mask back on and flew back towards where the Avengers were.

"You sure about this?" Helene asked Draco as she looked towards the Empire State building."

"No," she answered truthfully. "But to be honest, we are running out of options. Aren't you going to get Weasley and the Muggle to help out?"

"No," Helene said. "They have kids, not to mention that they are busy with trying to control the mind control population. I guess it's down to you and me."

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

* * *

Using their brooms Helene and Draco flew towards the empire state building and saw a small Golden Pyramid on top. With caution, Helene made sure that there were no protective spells or dark spells surrounding the pyramid. Helene put her wand in her back pocket. "All clear." She said with a small frown. "Everything seems normal, Wells didn't put a protective spell or anything."

Draco snorted. "Typical, the guy is overconfident." She looked at it. "So that's the tiny thing that is causing all this turmoil. That's pathetic."

"Now, we just have to figure out how to stop the mind controlling." She tried to move the arrow to the neutral standpoint, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh, come on you stupid thing."

"There's writing on the bottom," Draco pointed out as Helene turned up the pyramid to get a closer look. "Red is reborn. Engulfed in flames. A thousand lives in one. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It's a riddle," Helene said. "We need to figure it if we want to move the arrow. What could it possibly mean?"

"Fire?" Draco guessed.

Helene shook her head. "Fire doesn't have a thousand lives." She and Draco came up with a few more suggestions before coming up blank. Helene suddenly remembered about the conversations that she had, had with Dumbledore years prior about Fawkes. "Phoenix. Phoenixes are red, they are covered in flames, and they are reborn." They heard a small click and Helene managed to move the arrow to the neutral side. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Helene placed the pyramid on the floor and pointed her wand to it.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked confused. "We need to return that back to the Ministry."

"Why? So it can get stolen again, no thanks." Helene pointed her wand again. She was going to use the redactor curse and destroy it once and for all. "I might as well get rid of it right now." Draco looked like she wanted to argue, but kept her mouth shut. " _Reductor."_

The silver sparks coming from her wand jumped against the pyramid, but instead of becoming dust the silver sparks seemed to hit her back and engulf her in brightness.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Five-

Thanks for your reviews! I'm back at school, so updates will be a little slow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Dark Day**

"Wake up. . .come on, Helene wake up."

Helene opened her eyes when she practically heard Draco screeching at her. She really needed to work on her bedside manner. Helene immediately sat up and she realized how bad that idea had been. She had been lucky that Draco had managed to get her a trashcan before she threw up all over the floor.

Helene could feel her cheeks turn red with shame. She hated throwing up, she especially hated throwing up in front of people. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth. "Sorry."

Draco rolled her eyes. "Please, you've been knocked out for four days. The Healers had said that this would happened. I think you should be grateful that you aren't dead after your incredible stupid move."

"Yeah," Helene trailed off. It had been a rather stupid move, trying to destroy the Golden Pyramid. She had gotten a little too cocky, not to mention that the paranoia and fear had gotten in the way of her sanity. She looked around the tiny room and recognized the baby blue walls with the small portraits that represented St. Mungo's.

She saw one of the healers helping a patient walk wearing the uniform that Helene had worn a few months ago before this whole mess had happened. It seemed like she hadn't worn that uniform in forever. The uniform was still neatly packed among her things, she had been planning on returning to work, but then she had meet and gotten married to Tony, and she had been dragged into the entire mess.

"Here," Draco handed her a glass of water and she sipped on it. She saw that Draco was biting her lip and she kept looking at the doorway as if wanting someone to show up. "What?" she said. "Draco is something wrong? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, well yes. . .but you're the only person that got hurt." Draco fumbled with her words. "I should go get a healer so that they can explain it to you."

"I don't want a healer to explain it to me, I want you to explain it to me," Helene snapped. "What the bloody hell happened, Draco? And don't sugarcoat it."

Draco sighed, but she looked at her straight in the eye and for that Helene was slightly grateful. "Do you remember how you tried to destroy the Golden Pyramid? Well, apparently you can't destroy it with magic, at least not our kind of magic we need the dark magic that Wells practiced."

"And?" Helene asked impatiently.

"When you hit the pyramid with your spell, it bounced back that's why you where unconscious. I don't know how it happened, but your spell must have hit the arrow on the pyramid, that was the bright light. With the spell you moved the arrow to the section where it controls magic and none of us noticed and you were passed out and then we had to transfer you to St. Mungo's-" she started babbling. "And Kingsley and the others destroyed it on the first day, but that was before-"

"Before what?" she said tightly.

Draco looked at her feeling exhausted. "The arrow was pointed to the section that controls magic, the section in where magic is removed from a witch or wizard. The Healers didn't noticed until yesterday when they saw a picture of the Golden Pyramid before it was destroyed, they noticed that the arrow was moved. They think Helene that you lost your magic for good when the arrow was changed when it was hit with your spell and it targeted you- and we can't move the arrow to bring your magic back because the stupid thing was destroyed."

Helene stared at Draco in horror as she shook her head. Lose her magic? Was that Draco's idea of a sick joke? She had only been trying to help. "My wand, where is my wand?" she finally saw it on the table. "Accio vase." She pointed to the vase, but it didn't move. Her wand didn't even let out a spark.

"Maybe my wand is broken, maybe I need a new one-" she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Helene," Draco said tightly. "You need to calm down."

Helene threw the wand on the floor. "No, what I need you to do is for you to bring me a new wand because I can't be human!"

* * *

Samuel G. Quahog cleared his throat. He was sitting in his office at the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Dozens of wizards and witches photographers for several newspapers and magazines were shouting questions at him.

"Please, be silent, I will answer all of your questions." Samuel said. "The wizarding community has nothing to fear. Wells has been sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss and as I am speaking the dementors are performing said kiss. We are grateful to the wizarding folks in England who have helped us in this task. I am pleased to inform you that the Golden Pyramid has been destroyed and it will no longer be used to carry out evil deeds."

"What about Helene Potter?" a mousy hair reporter squeaked. "The girl who lived?"

Samuel looked uncomfortable. "Mrs. Potter-Stark is recovering at St. Mungo's, the important thing is that she is healthy and expected to make a full recovering. We are grateful to the contributions that she and Miss Malfoy have made in Wells' capture and we wish them nothing but the best."

* * *

Tony rubbed his temples as he and Steve waited in the St. Mungo's waiting room. "What am I supposed to tell her, Rogers? She lost her magic-"

"You don't know that."

"Uh, yes we do. Even the healers confirmed where the arrow was pointed at. Helene's going to lose it, she has had magic since she was eleven."

Steve interrupted him again. "Tony, what we saw was a picture. It probably was blurry or-" he trailed off. "Would being human really be so terrible?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "That would be like me removing the super serum from you. The problem is that there is no scientific experiment that can get Helene's magic back. What could I possibly say to her?"

Steve looked at him with pity. "Whatever she needs to hear."

"Tony, Steve," Thor interrupted their conversation. A bunch of female healers were staring at him in awe. "I have informed the rest of the residents of the tower of Lady Helene's predicament. They wish her nothing but the best as do I."

Tony nodded. "Thanks for that, Thor."

"There is something else," Thor said. "Dr. Banner has left, he didn't tell anyone where he was going. All he said was that he needed a change."

Steve looked surprised. "But why, the ministry knew he was being mind control. They are not going to punish him."

"I tried to explain him that, but he feels that Lady Helene will blame him for what occur."

"It wasn't his fault," Steve quipped.

"Tony," Draco interrupted the conversation. "Helene woke up and I told her the news. She didn't take it well. You should see her."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Six-

Thank you for your reviews!


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Departure**

 _Two months later. . ._

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to Massachusetts with me?" Tony asked trying to hide his concern as he looked back towards his wife. Helene looked exhausted and like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her owl Hera stood a few feet away from Helene looking at Helene with annoyance. The female owl was obviously annoyed that Helene had hardly paid attention to her since she had lost her magic. "You don't have to stay for the presentation or anything. You could go to the museums or get a pretzel or something."

"No thanks," Helene said dryly. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and watching a re-run of The Real Housewives. She had been stuck in a rut, that was for certain. When she had first found out that her magic was gone, she had freaked out. Helene had contact everyone that she knew, Hermione and Draco along with her former teachers had tried to find a way to get her magic back, but they had come out with nothing. Hermione had told her that it was best for her to stay in New York, just in case she ran into people who didn't particularly liked her.

They searched for a month and after that Helene had slowly subdued into a deep depression, not leaving the tower and watching re runs of reality shows. Tony was growing desperate, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He wasn't exactly the most touchy feeling kind of guy.

He kissed the side of her forehead. "Bye. I love you." Helene nodded.

Tony exited the room. "Friday, keep an eye on her will you. Call Steve Rogers and tell him that I'll be at MIT. Nat, Steve, Sam and Wanda should be leaving for Lagos soon."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"The jet is here," Natasha told Steve as they walked through the Avengers headquarters. "Wanda and Sam are getting everything into the plane. Tony called me when you ignored his call. He's going to MIT. He should be back in New York tomorrow."

"Did Helene go with him?"

"No," Natasha sighed. "She's been in that stage forever, I feel for her, but she can't stay like that forever. It's not healthy. Neither for her or Tony. I offered to give her a few pointers, teach her how to shoot a gun or something. She refused."

"Give her time," Steve said. "After having magic for so long, it must be hard to wake up one day without it. Ready for Lagos?"

Natasha nodded. "It should be an easy mission, we get in and then we get out. We may even be able to get out without causing much of a scandal."

 **The End**

Thank you to everyone who has supported _Original Sin_ by reading, reviewing, and favoring/ following. I will post the sequel in one month and it will take place during CACW.


End file.
